There Is More To Love
by yumexxfuture mangakaxx
Summary: *Chapter 1 Revised* After getting herself expelled from Cranbrook School in Kent, England, Echizen Rika, cousin to Samurai Nanjirou went to Japan to live with her cousin and his family. At least, until the rumors and scandals died down. Meanwhile, how will Ryoma react to his newfound feelings towards Tezuka? Will Rika play matchmaker to her nephew? TezuRyo, FujixRika or AtobexRika
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there~ I've finally found the time to rewrite this chapter, since this was written a few years ago, and it was awful. Okay, I didn't really change much, just bits here and there, but it might be better to read it again~ Or not, if you don't want to~ Anyways, hope you enjoy this nonetheless.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I only own my OCs~**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_A woman in her early forties was seen sitting by her desk in her office. She was wearing a gray suit with matching slacks, and her brunette hair tied in a bun. She pushed her reading glasses up the bridge of her nose when she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?"_

_The door opened, and a tall girl with dark hair and golden eyes entered the room. "Rika Echizen, Year 11 from Scott House," she answered, at the same time closing the door behind her. _

"_Have you any idea why you were called, Rika?" the headmistress of Cranbrook School, Mrs. Frances Kingsley, asked. _

_Rika didn't answer; instead she just stared down at her hands on her lap. Mrs. Kingsley took Rika's muteness as a yes, and continued talking._

"_Unfortunately, our meeting this evening is not of joyous occasion," stated Mrs. Kingsley. She sighed, "It pained me to say this to one of Cranbrook School's most brightest and talented student, but you left me with no choice. You are hereby expelled from Cranbrook School for breaking more than three of our rules, and endangering another student in the process."_

"_Okay," Rika mumbled, still refusing to look up. _

"_Miss Rika, I know the things that happened was not entirely your fault. You assorted yourself with the wrong crowds and made the wrong decisions. However, every choices came with consequences, and the only thing we could do is deal with the consequences bravely." _

_A sniffle escaped from Rika, and the only thing Mrs. Kingsley could do for her charge was smile in pity. With a gentle voice, she said, "Hold your head up, Rika." After awhile of coaxing, Rika looked up; puffy red eyes, met with amber eyes. Mrs. Kingsley gave an approval smile this time. "In life, we will always make mistakes. However, Cranbrook produces young ladies who will face their trials in life bravely and smartly. I know, no matter where you go, you will always have the Cranbrook spirit in your heart. So, I know I won't have to worry about you even if you're no longer here."_

_After that, Rika broke into a cry, and Mrs. Kingsley went to the teenager's side and took Rika in her embrace. Mrs. Kingsley whispered soothing reassurance as Rika mumbled 'I'm sorry' repeatedly. _

_When Rika's cries have died down, Mrs. Kingsley returned to her seat. "Miss Rika, I've informed your guardian, Mr. Nanjiroh Echizen about your expulsion. He will arrive tomorrow morning to deal with the paperwork's and to take you home. Therefore, you will have tonight to pack and say your goodbyes to your housemates."_

_Rika nodded, "I understand."_

_Mrs. Kingsley looked at her wristwatch and said, "Well then, you may take your leave." She held out her hand, and Rika took it. "It was an honor to have you as a student here, Miss Rika," she smiled. _

Rika sighed, thinking about what happened three days ago. She chuckled grimly. 'I can't believe I'm expelled.' Just like Mrs. Kingsley told her, Nanjiroh arrived from Japan to the school the day after her expulsion to deal with the paperwork's. Then, after saying one last goodbye to everyone, Nanjiroh took her home to her parent's mansion, her home. Of course, no one was staying there except for their most trusted but butler, the head housekeeper, the kitchen maid, and two housemaids.

Nanjiroh has informed Mr. Carson, the butler about Rika's situation as soon as he arrived in England, and in turn, the butler relayed it to the rest of the staff. Upon hearing the news, Mrs. Dawson, the head housekeeper, immediately instructed the kitchen maid and the housemaids to prepare for Rika's arrival while she packed some of the stuff Rika will need for her journey to Japan.

Rika has spent her last three days in Kent by sitting in her father's library, her mother's garden, and her brother's room, reminiscing. She had also spent some of her times with the staffs, the few people who were there to watch over her since she was born.

Before her departure, all the staff wept for her. It will be months, maybe years, before they could see her again. Rika said goodbye, and hugged each one of them personally. The last one was her butler. The Scottish man in his early sixties gave Rika a peck on her forehead.

"I am going to miss you, lassie," he said affectionately.

Rika couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "I'm going to miss you too, Carson."

Suddenly, Rika was snapped out of her thoughts when someone beside her said, "Ah, nice, sexy girls in bikinis." It was then followed by a loud snore.

The word 'disgusting old man' was clearly written on her face. "I can't believe my parents made him my guardian. Don't they know my cousin is a pervert.' She was about to say more about her 'perverted-old-cousin' when a stewardess snapped her out of another string of thought.

"Do you want any juices, miss? Tea or coffee perhaps?"

Rika kindly smiled at the stewardess, "No, thank you."

* * *

"Come on, Echizen," Momo said, quickly changing into his tennis uniform. "We better hurry before buchou gives us more laps."

Echizen yawned. "Mada mada dane, senpai," he said.

"It's easy for you to say," Momo muttered under his breath as he walked out the changing room. "Tezuka-buchou has a soft spot for you, being the new pillar and all."

Unfortunately for Momo, Tezuka was within hearing range.

"Momoshirou, 50 laps," Tezuka yelled.

'Kuso,' Momo thought as he started running his laps.

* * *

"Rika, welcome to Japan," Rinko said, hugging her husband's cousin.

"I'm hurt," Nanjiroh said when he entered the house. "Why does Rika-chan get a hug?"

"You'll get more than that when I tell Rinko nee-san what you were reading during the flight," Rika said with a mischievous smile.

"I'll get you for that, brat," Nanjiroh glared. Rika just stuck out her tongue at him.

"Let's have breakfast first," Rinko told the two childish Echizens'.

Remembering something important, Rika immediately asked, "So, Rinko nee-san, have I been enrolled into Seishun Gakuen?"

Rinko nodded. "I've taken care of everything." After a short pause, she said, "But because I didn't foresee your flight's delay, now you're officially late for your first day."

Rika groaned. "But I could still attend today, can't I?"

"Well, yeah," Rinko shrugged, "you should still be able the third or fourth lesson, but," she gave Rika a look, "aren't you tired?"

Rika shook her head. "I've got enough sleep on the flight," she answered. "Besides, I wanted to give the little guy a surprise." She gave Rinko her puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

"Alright," Rinko sighed, finally giving in. "When are you planning to go?"

"Right after breakfast," Rika answered. She took a sip of her tea.

"Well then, Rika-chan, you don't mind taking this to Ryoma? It seems like he forgot his obento again."

"Sure, nee-san," Rika smiled.

* * *

While everyone was busy copying the notes from the blackboard, Tezuka noticed an error made by the teacher, so he walked to the teacher and whispered, "Fukuda-sensei, you mixed up 'there' with 'their'."

The teacher, Fukuda, blushed a little. Pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose, he said, "Thank you, Tezuka-san."

Tezuka nodded and returned to his seat.

"Now, I want everyone to open your text-" before Mr. Fukuda could finish what he was about to say, the door to the classroom opened.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. My flight from England was delayed," a tall black-haired girl entered the classroom. "However, the homeroom teacher told me I could just join the class immediately."

"Alright, then," Mr. Fukuda said. "Come in and introduce yourself. Since we're in the middle of English class, please speak in English."

The girl nodded. She closed the door behind her, and went to the center of the class. The girl has waist-length black hair, white fair skin, and golden cat-like eyes.

'A very familiar golden eyes,' Tezuka thought.

"Hi everyone," she said, speaking fluently in English. "My name is Rika Echizen, 15 years old. I just arrived in Japan this morning. I live in England almost all my life, although I do visit Japan once in awhile when I was younger," she said.

There was a chorus of 'Oh' but soon was hushed up.

"Alright, Echizen-san, there's an empty seat behind Tezuka-san," Mr. Fukuda said. "Tezuka-san, please raise your hand."

Rika walked towards her seat. When she passed Tezuka, she said, "Thanks." Tezuka just nodded his head in reply.

"Okay class, please open your textbook to page 109," Mr. Fukuda said.

* * *

English was the last class before break time. When the bell rang to indicate the end of the lesson, Rika said, "Finally."

"Hi, I'm Oishi Syuichiro," Rika heard someone said.

Rika looked up and saw the guy who sat next to her standing just in front of her desk.

"Hi," Rika said. "I'm Echizen Rika."

"Nice to meet you," Oishi said. When Tezuka stood up, Oishi said, "This is my best friend, Tezuka Kunimitsu, and the student council president."

"Nice to meet you," Rika said, smiling to Tezuka.

"Aa," Tezuka replied.

"He doesn't like me much, does he?" Rika whispered to Oishi.

He laughed, "Ah, don't worry about it. Tezuka…he doesn't really smile much." After an "Ah" was heard from Rika, Oishi continued, "Do you want to have lunch with us? We could also show you around after."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Rika answered. "I'm meeting someone for lunch."

"Alright," Oishi said, and before he and Tezuka went out of the classroom, he said, "It's nice meeting you, Echizen-san."

"Likewise, Oishi-kun," Rika grinned.

* * *

"Do you think she is related to Echizen?" Oishi asked.

"Probably," Tezuka answered, "but it is not wise to assume."

"Yeah, you're right," Oishi said. He was about to say something else, but he was cut in when Eiji, his doubles partner appeared from nowhere and glomped him.

"Oishi nyaaaa~," he exclaimed. "Fujiko was being mean to me."

"Maa, Eiji, you didn't have to go that far," the culprit, who had just came out of their classroom, said.

* * *

'Damn, I should have asked for directions to Ryoma's classroom,' Rika groaned. She was now wandering around the freshmen's floor, but she had no idea which class Ryoma was in. She grinned widely with hope in her eyes when she saw a freshman passing by. "Excuse me, my name is Rika, and I'm new here. Could you show me where Echizen Ryoma is?"

"M-M-My name is Katsuo," the freshman said. "I'll show you where Ryoma is."

Rika smiled. "Thanks."

They walked to classroom 1-3. Katsuo opened the door.

Suddenly, a boy with brunette hair ran towards Katsuo and said, very loudly, "Where have you been?" When he realized Rika was there, he asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Rika, third year," she answered. Then, she saw a sleeping freshman at the second last table. Slowly, she crept towards him.

"What she's doing?" one of the freshman trio asked when they saw Rika going towards Ryoma.

"I have no idea," Katsuo answered.

At that same time, Sakuno and Tomoko entered the classroom. When Tomoko saw the scene, she angrily said, "How dare that girl disturb Ryoma-sama without my permission?

"Calm down, Tomoko," Katsuo said. "Rika-senpai is new here."

"I don't care!" Tomoko said, stomping off towards Ryoma. Sakuno and the others sighed as they followed the mad fan girl.

When Rika saw the sleeping Ryoma, she thought, 'Perfect chance.' She took a feather from her pocket and tickled Ryoma's nose. Ryoma stirred. Rika did it again. Ryoma stirred again. The third time Rika tickled Ryoma's nose, the boy opened one of his eyes. At that time, Rika had her face only a few inches from Ryoma's face.

Surprised, Ryoma yelled, "Nee-san!"

Rika smiled. "In the flesh."

Before Ryoma could say anything else, Tomoko and the others arrived. "Who gave you the right to talk to Ryoma-sama?"

Rika gave Ryoma a confused look. "Just ignore it," the boy told her lazily.

Sakuno apologized. "I'm sorry about Tomo-chan, that's just the way she is."

"Sakuno, you're supposed to back me up," Tomoko scolded her friend.

Rika laughed. "Don't worry about it." She returned her gaze at Ryoma. "Come on, Ryo. I've brought your obento. Apparently, you forgot it at home again."

Ryoma's eyes sparkled when he saw the obento. "Thanks, nee-san."

"Come on, let's eat on the roof," Rika said, and both of them exited the classroom.

"Wait, did Ryoma/ Echizen said onee-san?" all five freshmen asked, looking at each other with surprise.

* * *

**A/N: I know there are still lots of grammatical errors and so on, but hopefully this is better than the original first chapter~ Anyways, please read and review~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**yume: Hi..., lol...If you're wondering why the fast update...well, it's because since I already have the manuscript, all I need to do is write and adjust some things... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**Reviews:**

**rosa:** Yeah, Tezuka wouldn't call his teacher by his name only. I just forgot to put 'sensei' when I wrote that...lol. I always accidentally skip some words when I think and type at the same time..lol. The incident will be revealed in the later chapters...I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review...

**Xx-Sakura-Mikan-xX:** Here's the second chapter... I hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks for the review...,

**MiyukiMeiru: **I rewrite it cuz when I read the one that I deleted in my 'takari love' account, I think that it was too 'Mary-Sueish'... and I'm gettng tired of OC that takes the role as Ryoma's sister. And...I put it in this account cuz...well, let's just say it's because I haven't update my CCS fic and Gakuen Alice fic...hehe. Anyway, thanks for the review. Enjoy the second chapter..lol

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

'Damn, Ryoma should have waited for me,' Rika thought as she strolled angrily out of Ryoma's classroom after classes for the day ended. 'I don't even know the directions.' She put her hands in the air and asked no one in particular, "So, what am I suppose to do now?"

Near the entrance of the school, Rika accidentally collided into someone.

"I'm sorry," the person said. It was a girl, freshman.

"Hmm, you're from this morning," Rika said as she stood back on her feet.

"Yes," Sakuno said, her face flushed. "I'm Ryuuzaki Sakuno."

'Ryuuzaki? That name sounds familiar,' thought Rika. She shook it out of her head. She looked at the petite freshman girl, "Do you, by any chance, knows where Ryoma is right now?"

"Ryoma has tennis practice," Sakuno replied. "I could take you there now. Actually I'm on my way there too." Rika just nodded her head and followed Sakuno.

On the way to the tennis team, Rika asked, "Your loud friend's not with you today?"

Sakuno shook her head. "I have tennis practice today so she went home."

"Oh," was the only thing Rika could say.

For about two to three minutes, Sakuno kept glancing from Rika to the ground, back to Rika and then, again to the ground, as if debating whether she should to Rika or not.

"You know, you could just ask me whatever you want to ask, instead of looking at me and the ground continuously," Rika said to the brunette, making her blush.

"Ano, Rika-senpai," Sakuno said. "Are you related to Ryoma-kun?"

"Yes," Rika answered. "He's my nephew."

Sakuno gave Rika a confused look. "Eh? But Ryoma-kun called you nee-san?"

Rika giggled. "I'm a cousin to Ryoma's father," she answered. "But since we have a little age difference, it would be weird for Ryoma to call me 'aunt', wouldn't it?" Sakuno nodded her head. "So, we settled it with him calling me 'nee-san."

"That's the boys' tennis court, Rika-senpai," Sakuno said, pointing at the tennis court.

"Thanks," Rika told the girl. After Rika walked towards the pointed direction, Sakuno walked towards the girls' tennis team.

* * *

"Oi Arai, look there," one of the juniors, said. "I wonder who the cute girl is."

"Idiot, she's wearing a Seigaku uniform, so she must be a student," Arai retort.

"Arai, Hiroshi, 20 laps," Tezuka, who was standing just outside the tennis court Arai and Hiroshi was using, yelled.

"Look what you've done," Arai hissed to his friend as they started running their laps.

* * *

"Hmm, I still can't find Ryoma," Rika said, looking from one court to another.

"Rika-san?" the girl heard a familiar voice.

She turned and saw Oishi, along with a redhead boy.

"Oishi-kun," Rika replied.

"Ano, Oishi, who is this?" the redhead asked.

"Eiji, this is Echizen Rika," Oishi introduced them. "Rika-san, this is Kikumaru Eiji."

"Echizen?" Eiji said. "She has the same surname as ochibi."

"Ochibi?" Rika said, confused.

Before anyone could say anything, Tezuka arrives. "What's going on here?" When he saw Rika, he said, "Rika-san."

"I'm looking for someone," Rika told the captain.

"This is a closed practice," Tezuka said. "Please do it when practice is over."

"But…" Rika was about to say when she was cut off by a cry of despair.

"No!!" Momo said, as he fell on his knees. "My wallet."

"Mada mada dane, senpai," Ryoma said, pulling down his cap. "You owe me five burgers, three large fries and one large coke."

Momo followed Ryoma out of the court, trying to talk the younger teen to lower the punishment for losing. Ryoma suddenly stopped when he was in front of Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji and Rika. That causes Momo to almost collide with the smaller tennis player.

"Ochibi, nice game," Eiji said, giving a thumb up.

Ryoma didn't say anything. Instead, he just stared at the girl beside Oishi.

Oishi, being the sensible person he was, introduced them. "Momo, Ryoma, this is Echizen Rika. She just moved from England." Oishi pointed at Momo and Ryoma. "Rika-san, this is Momoshirou Takeshi, 2nd year, and freshman, Echizen Ryoma."

"Eh? Echizen?" Momo said. "She has the same surname as you," he told his best friend.

When Ryoma didn't response, everyone looked at the freshmen. After a few minutes, finally, Ryoma spoke, "Nee-san, why are you here?"

Somewhere, far away, a volcano exploded.

"Why am I here? Why AM I HERE?!" Rika repeated, a little angry or probably annoyed. "You were suppose to wait for me when school ended."

"Why are you so angry about it?" Ryoma asked as if nothing had happen. "You're not the type to get so work up about something."

"I'm new here, remember?" Rika said. "I don't know my way around. How do you think I'm going to get home?"

"Why don't you call oyaji? I still have tennis practice," Ryoma told the older girl.

"Ask that perverted, old monk? He'd rather read his magazine than pick me up."

"That's not my problem," Ryoma said. He looked at Eiji. "Kikumaru-senpai, you're my next opponent."

"Yup," Eiji bounced. "Let's go, ochibi," he said as they made their way to the tennis court.

* * *

"That guy," Rika fumed.

"Ano, Rika-san, are you related to Echizen?" Oishi asked.

Rika looked at Oishi and blinked. "I thought you've discovered that one out seeing both of us have the same surname."

Tezuka cleared his thought. "Rika-san, as amusing as it is, I think you've disrupted practice. Please wait for Ryoma by the bench after practice is over." Tezuka walked away.

"I don't think Tezuka-san likes me that much," Rika said.

"No, it's not that," Oishi immediately said. "Tezuka is just serious about tennis."

'Like someone I know,' Rika thought.

"Rika-san, I have a question," Oishi said. "Are you Echizen's sister?"

"What? No," she said.

Oishi looked at her confused. "But I thought you said-"

"I am related to Ryoma," Rika cut in. "But I'm not his sister. I'm a cousin of Ryoma's father."

"Oh, I see," Oishi said.

Rika was about to walk to the bench when she stopped. "Hey, is Ryuuzaki-sensei still the tennis coach here?"

Oishi was curious about how Rika knew Ryuuzaki-sensei but didn't think much about it. "Yes, she is."

"Great," Rika said. "So, where can I find her?"

"In the teacher's office," Oishi answered.

"Thanks," Rika said, and after that, she went towards the school again.

Oishi went into one of the tennis court. Fuji's game with Taka just ended and now it was his turn to play Fuji.

"Who was that girl, Oishi?" Fuji asked.

"Oh, she's a new transfer student in mine and Tezuka's class," Oishi answered.

"She seems to know Echizen," Fuji said.

"She's related to him," Oishi told the tensai.

'I see,' Fuji thought as both of them started to walk towards center court. He looked at Oishi. "Rough or smooth?"

* * *

Ryuuzaki just got of the telephone when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she said. The door opened and Rika went in. Ryuuzaki-sensei smiled at the teen. "Ah, the blooming Ice queen."

Rika chuckled as she closed the door. "I'm not sure if I'm still qualified for that name, sensei." She took a seat in front of Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"You're still the best in Europe, aren't you?"

"Sensei, I've left Europe behind me," Rika said. "Now, I want to start everything afresh."

"Are you sure you could do that?" Ryuuzaki-sensei gave her a knowing smile.

"Of course," Rika replied. "Anyway, what's up with the captain of your boys' tennis team?"

"Got kicked out?" Ryuuzaki-sensei asked.

Rika gave Ryuuzaki-sensei a look that says 'how-the-hell-did-you-know-that?'

Ryuuzaki-sensei just shrugged. "He does that to almost everyone."

Rika just nodded her head. "Hey, Ryuuzaki-sensei, is Ryuuzaki Sakuno related to you?"

"She's my granddaughter. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Rika answered. "She's a nice girl."

"Yeah, but a little too petite, don't you think?"

Rika just chuckled at Ryuuzaki-sensei's exclaimation. "So, how is Ryoma doing with tennis?"

"He's as cocky as Nanjiroh," Ryuuzaki answered. "He's a Regular too."

"That's great," Rika said.

"Rika, I'm sure this is not what you wanted to talk to me about."

Rika sighed. 'This woman really is something.' She looked at Ryuuzaki-sensei. "I was wondering, could I be the boys' tennis team manager?"

"What?" Ryuuzaki-sensei said, a little surprised by Rika's request.

"If I become the manager, I wouldn't have to look for other club activities."

"I would have thought that you would immediately sign up for the Figure Skating club," Ryuuzaki-sensei exclaimed.

"I told you, I'm starting afresh," Rika said. "Please, Ryuuzaki-sensei," Rika bowed.

Ryuuzaki-sensei was taken by surprise. 'This prideful girl is bowing down to others?' she thought. At last, she said, "Alright, Rika. We'll give it a try but before that, I'll have to discuss with Tezuka first."

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki-sensei," Rika said. "Mata ashita."

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow," Ryuuzaki-sensei replied.

Rika left the office. As she walked to the tennis court to wait for Ryoma, she thought, 'Being the boys' tennis team manager might take my mind of things, hopefully.'

**yume: So, what do you think about this chapter? Please R&R**

**tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Rika is the only character I own.**

**yume: Minna, gomen ne for the late update. I was busy the past few weeks. Well, I hope everyone will enjoy this new chapter..:p**

**

* * *

**

In the dark street at the bad side of London, the police sirens could be heard, and so were the red lights of the ambulance.

**"_Please, I have to come with you," I said, tears on my face, panicking over my best friend's condition. _**

**"_Sorry, only family is allowed," one of the paramedics, said._**

**"_Please," I pleaded, "I'm her best friend. We're students from Roedean Boarding School."_**

_**The paramedic looked at his comrades and they nodded. The paramedic sighed. "Alright, let's go."**_

**THEREISMORETOLOVETHEREISMORETOLOVE**

Rika woke up when she heard the sound of thunder. Looking at the clock on her bedside table, she cursed. "Damn, it's just 3 in the morning. How am I going back to sleep now?"

She got out of bed and went to the kitchen. When she opened the refrigerator, she thought, 'I wonder who drinks all these milk?'

"It's an order from my senpai."

Rika was startled. Turning to the source of the voice, she said, "What do you think you are doing?"

"I want a drink," Ryoma answered as though nothing had happened. He took a bottle of milk from the refrigerator.

Rika tilted her head at Ryoma. "I didn't know you could drink something other than Ponta."

"Very funny," Ryoma said sarcastically once he finished his milk.

"Many things changes, ne?" Rika said to no one in particular. Ryoma looked at Rika strangely. She too, looked at Ryoma. Then, she laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"One thing doesn't change thought," she said.

"What?" Ryoma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your height," she answered, at the same time ruffling Ryoma's hair.

"Onee-san!" Ryoma yelled angrily.

Laughing, Rika said, "Go back to bed, Ryoma, before you wake up the whole house." She took a glass of orange juice and left to her room.

Ryoma just grumbled and returned to his room as well.

* * *

"Echizen-san," Tezuka as soon as Rika entered the classroom.

"Ohayou," Rika greeted. Tezuka greeted her back. They were both on morning duty that day, so they arrived earlier than anyone else.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei told me about your request," Tezuka said.

"Yes, and?" Rika asked, while cleaning the blackboard.

"Wouldn't it be better if you join the Girls' Tennis Team instead?"

Rika's hands stopped in the midst of cleaning the blackboard. She looked at Tezuka. "Are you discriminating me, Tezuka-_san?_"

"No," Tezuka answered, his expression as stoic as ever. "I am just simply stating that-"

"-Didn't Ryuuzaki Sakuno and always helped out as manager too?" When Tezuka didn't answer, Rika gave the famous Echizen smirk. "Checkmate."

"Echizen-san, please finish up here," Tezuka said. "I need to see Ryuuzaki-sensei."

Smiling, Rika replied, "Hai!"

* * *

"So, you've talked to Rika-chan?" Ryuuzaki-sensei asked after Tezuka sat at the seat in front of her.

"Yes," Tezuka answered.

"And she cut you off, didn't she?"

Tezuka looked at Ryuuzaki-sensei, surprised, although his expression remains as stoic as ever.

Knowing what Tezuka's thinking, Ryuuzaki-sensei said, "She always did that to Nanjiroh, you know."

Tezuka just nodded his head.

"So, what are you going to do, buchou?" Ryuuzaki-sensei smirked.

"Let's see how Echizen-san handles being a manager for the Boys' Tennis Team," Tezuka said. "If she could stand it for a week, then she could be the manager."

"Well, it's decided then," Ryuuzaki-sensei, said. "You could return to your class now, Tezuka."

Tezuka nodded. He stood up, bowed at Ryuuzaki-sensei and returned to his classroom.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL TENNIS PRACTICE**

"Rika-san, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Oishi-kun," Rika said. "I'm going to be the new manager for the Boys' Tennis Team." She smiled.

"Eh, Rika-chan's going to be the new manager?" Eiji exclaimed.

"Rika-chan?" Rika repeated.

Eiji suddenly went in front of Rika, saying, "Nya, I'm very sorry. I should have asked for permission first, nya."

Rika giggled. "It's okay."

"Saa… Rika-san, I heard you're Echizen's aunt," Fuji said when he caught up with Rika, Oishi and Eiji.

"Uh, you are?" Rika asked.

"Oh, sorry," Oishi said. "I forgot you haven't met Fuji."

"Fujiko, nya," Eiji said. "Introduce yourself."

"Hai, hai," Fuji said. Looking at Rika, Fuji introduced himself. "My name is Fuji Syuusuke."

"Echizen Rika," Rika replied. They shook hands. Then, Rika said, "I guess you guys should change now. We're already in front of the changing room."

"Yeah, you're right," Oishi said. So, they parted ways.

After being introduced to all the members, Oishi told the non-Regulars to have practice matches while the freshmen practice their swings. Rika looked around. "So, where's Ryo-chan?"

"He will be a little late since he has class duties today," Momo answered.

"What about Tezuka-san?" Rika asked.

"He is the student council president," Oishi said. "He has a meeting concerning Seigaku School fair for summer."

"Summer is in just two weeks, right?" Rika asked.

"Yes," Fuji said. "But before that, we have a game this weekend."

"We better start practice then," Oishi said.

"I've arranged the menu for today," Inui, who appeared from nowhere, said.

Startled, Momo said, "Jeez, Inui-senpai, don't do that."

"Rika, this is Inui Sadaharu, Regular," Oishi said. "Sometimes, he's our manager and he fix our training menu."

"That's great," Rika said. "Yosh! Let's start today's practice. Uh…what exactly do I do?"

"You could start by putting this into nine glasses," Inui said, handing Rika the Penal Tea.

Rika scrunched her nose at the odor from the juice. "What is this?" she whispered to Oishi.

"That's Penal Tea, one of Inui's creation," Oishi answered. "No matter what happen, don't drink it, Rika-san."

Rika didn't know what Oishi meant by that but one thing for sure is she really wouldn't drink the Penal Tea.

"Alright everyone, gather around," Oishi said. By now, Ryoma had already joined them.

"We will start today's practice by doing fifty laps around the courts within one minute," Inui said. "Whoever fails," Inui's glasses flashed, "will have to drink the Penal Tea."

Everyone gulped. "Zettai yadda!" they yelled.

"Rika-san," Inui said. "Please time us," he handed Rika the stopwatch.

"Alright," Rika said.

When they started, every Regular, except for Inui and Fuji, yelled 'I will not drink that Penal Tea' at the top of their lungs. Every one of them is running at the same, high speed, which amazes Rika.

When they passed a bench, Ryoma saw a racquet lying there. He took it and passed it to Kawamura.

"**I'M BURNING BABY!" **one hyper Kawamura yelled, as he swung the racquet around while running at increasing speed.

Ryoma ran ahead of everyone too, next to Kawamura. Eiji, Oishi, Momo and Kaidoh yelled, "Echizen! Why the hell did you do that!"?

"Mada mada dane, senpai," Ryoma said.

After they'd done their laps, Inui arranged them to play singles.

"Ryoma vs. Kaidoh, Momo vs. Kawamura, Oishi vs. Kikumaru, Fuji vs. myself," Inui announced.

Rika watched as the Regulars played practice matches against one another. She didn't realize when Tezuka came though. When she turned to her right, she saw Tezuka standing there quietly, watching at the matches with full concentration. Looking at Ryoma's match, to be exact. Rika noticed that when Ryoma scored a point, Tezuka's lips twitched upwards slightly.

Rika inwardly smile. She thought, 'I think someone has a crush.'

* * *

"Why am I here again?" Rika asked.

Rika, Ryoma and Momoshirou were in front of a burger shop that Ryoma and Momo usually frequent.

"That's because you still don't know the way home," Ryoma answered. Rika just growled at him.

"Thanks for the treat, Momo-senpai," Ryoma said, walking into the burger shop.

"Wait, I never said I'm treating," Momo called out after Ryoma.

Rika sighed, looking at Ryoma and Momo. "I could feel my money slipping from my wallet," Rika muttered under her breath.

When Rika went to where Ryoma and Momo are, they were still bickering on who should pay for the food. They didn't even realize that it was their turn to order.

"Excuse me, miss," the girl who worked there, said. "You could place your order now."

Rika nodded her head. She looked at Ryoma and Momo with a sigh. "Stop fighting, I'll pay for your meals," she said, and that gained the two juniors attention.

"Honto ni, Rika-senpai?" Momo asked with starry eyes while the only thing that Ryoma said was, "You're the one who offered to pay, Rika-neesan so don't regret it."

'I'm probably regretting it already,' Rika thought.

**A few minutes later**

"Rika-senpai, aren't you going to order anything?" Momo asked.

"Iie, I'm not allowed-" _Hey, wait a second. I'm no longer a figure skater, _Rika thought, "I'll just have a cheeseburger then and a regular coca-cola."

"Let me repeat your other," Anna, the person that took their order said. "20 large cheeseburger, 1 regular cheeseburger, 4 large fries, two large coca-cola, and a regular coca-cola."

**...**

"You guys…" Rika was speechless when she saw the way Ryoma and Momoshirou ate.

"I will win this time, Echizen," Momo said, his mouth full of burgers.

"Disgusting, Momo," Rika said. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Hai, Rika-senpai," Momo answer with his mouth still full and bits of burgers went out of his mouth.

Rika slapped herself mentally.

* * *

"Well, everyone's here," Ryuuzaki-sensei, said after Eiji and Fuji arrived.

"Wait! Echizen's not here yet," Oishi said.

"I hope he doesn't overslept again," Momoshirou said.

"Actually, Ryoma has already arrived," Ryuuzaki-sensei said. "He and Rika-chan are the first one to arrive, in fact."

"Eh?!" said the surprised Regulars, except for Inui, Tezuka and Fuji.

"Ara? Is it so hard to believe that Ryoma is early?" Rika, who just arrived with Ryoma, a Ponta in their hands, asked.

Eiji and Momoshirou nodded their head.

After they registered, the Seigaku team went to their seats.

"Kawamura will be the substitute, Inui-Kaidoh pair is Doubles 2, and Golden Pair is Doubles 1, Kawamura; Singles 3, Fuji; Singles 2, and Echizen; Singles 1," Tezuka announced.

Everyone looked at Tezuka. "Echizen will be playing Singles 1?"

"Yes," Ryuuzaki-sensei answered. "Got anything against it?"

Everyone shook his or her head.

"So, whom are you playing against?" Rika asked.

"Hyoutei," Oishi answered.

"Hyoutei?" Rika repeated.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Seigaku," a voice said.

Everyone from Seigaku turned to the source of the voice.

"Tezuka," Atobe said.

"Atobe," Tezuka acknowledge the other team's presence.

"This time, Hyoutei is going to win," Atobe said. "Be awed by Ore-sama's skills an-"

"Senpai-tachi, I'm going for a run," Ryoma said and took off after Tezuka gave his permission.

"Echizen, I'll accompany you," said Momo.

"That brat!" Atobe said.

Oshitari, who's standing next to Atobe, saw Rika staring at their captain. So, he told Atobe, and the diva- I mean, captain looked at Rika.

Rika and Atobe stared at each other for a few minutes already. Everyone began to look at them.

"Who is that girl? I've never seen her before," Gakuto told Oshitari.

"I don't know, but I think I've seen her somewhere," the blue-haired tennis player answered.

"Oishi, do you think they know each other?" Kawamura asked.

"I don't know."

Atobe broke the long silence by asking, "Does Ore-sama know you?"

Rika was snapped out of her thoughts. "Eh, n-no." Then, she looked at Tezuka. "Buchou, I'm going to buy Ponta." Before Tezuka could reply, she left.

"Who was that?" Shishido asked.

"Our new manager," Fuji answered, "Echizen Rika."

"Echizen?!" said the surprised Hyoutei members.

"Yes," Eiji said. "Rika-chan is ochibi's aunt."

"Isn't she a little bit too young to be an aunt?" Gakuto asked.

"She is Echizen Nanjiroh's cousin," Inui answered.

Out of the blue, Atobe said, "Ah! Ore-sama remembers now."

"Remember what, buchou?" Otori asked.

However, Atobe ignored Otori's question and looked at Kabaji, saying, "Kabaji, stay here. There's something Ore-sama needs to deal with first."

"Usu," Kabaji replied…and Atobe was gone.

"I wonder what that was all about," Oishi said.

"Fsshuu," was all Kaidoh said.

* * *

"I can't believe he's here," Rika said, after she took her Ponta. "Atobe Keigo, of all people."

"Fancy meeting you here too, Rika," a voice said from behind Rika. It was Atobe.

"K-Keigo! What are you doing here?"

"The question is why you're here?" Atobe asked back, "and as the Seigaku's Tennis Team manager."

"I need a break," Rika lied. Before Atobe could ask more, Rika said, "I better get back before the others get worried."

When Rika left, Atobe thought, 'Rika, what are you hiding?'

* * *

**yume: So, what do you think about it? Is it good? Is it bad? Or is it just nonsense? Please review...,**

**tbc**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: Hello, I'm back! Kind of~ :) I know I haven't been updating this for years but recently, I started watching animes again, and under pressure of my assignments, I decided to procrastinate and wrote this instead. I guess it might still have some grammatical errors but I hope it's better from the previous chapters. I'll be working on the next chapter as well as revising and editing the earlier chapters once my summer holiday started (I'm doing the Australian program, so yeah~ XD). Enjoy~ :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Game set. Won by Echizen, 7-5," the umpire announced after the ball Ryoma returned entered Hiyoshi's side of the court.

Ryoma tilted his white cap downwards, "Mada mada dane."

"Brat," Hiyoshi muttered. After they shook hands, both went out of the court. While the other members congratulated Ryoma on Seigaku's side, Hyoutei's members just left Hiyoshi to brood.

"So this calls for a celebration," Rika said with a big smile.

"The usual celebration at Kawamura sushi," Taka exclaimed. "My dad just closed the shop for us."

"Yay, sushi!" Eiji cried happily. However the hyper third year stopped jumping around when his doubles partner gave him a chastising look.

After being debriefed, and the players shook hands with one another, they prepared to go home. Rika was walking hand-in-hand with an annoyed looking Ryoma and the other regulars minus Tezuka and Coach Ryuuzaki when she saw Atobe sitting at the café, looking at her.

"Hey," Rika said as she stopped walking, causing the others to do the same. "Why don't you guys go ahead and I'll meet you at Taka-san's sushi place?"

"Are you sure you'll be able to find your way, Rika-san?" Oishi asked. "Since you haven't been here long, you might get lost."

"And based on the data I've gathered, there's 80% chance that Echizen-san would get lost due to the fact that she has no sense of direction," Inui added in.

"Thank you so much, Inui-san for stating that," she replied through gritted teeth. "But I'm not THAT bad with directions. It's just that the kanji confuses me. Besides, I don't think there'll be much trouble. I'll ask Keigo to show me the way." After Rika mentioned Atobe's name, then the Seigaku regulars noticed Atobe at the café, still looking at the older Echizen.

"Are you sure it's safe to go with him?" asked Momo, and a few minutes later, after he realized what Rika said, he looked at Rika with wide eyes, "Rika-senpai, since when are you on first name basis with the monkey king?!"

Rika mocked looking offended, "That's none of your business and Keigo is not a monkey king." She laughed at the look of horror on Momo's face. "Anyways, Keigo will see to it that I get to my destination safely." She kissed Ryoma's cheek, causing the younger boy to choke on his Ponta. Rika laughed, and waved at the Seigaku regulars, "I'll see you later."

After gulping down the last drop of his Ponta, Ryoma said, "Nee-san's business is her own so what she chose to do is her choice." He then went and walked ahead of them.

The remaining six regulars just stared at Ryoma, dumbfounded. "Did ochibi just become wise?" Eiji asked.

Oishi shook his head. "Ryoma's right. No matter how curious we are, it is none of our business. Fuji?" he called when he saw the Seigaku tensai looking seriously at Rika, who had just taken a seat next to Atobe with two drinks in her hand. "Fuji?" Oishi said again, and this time, Fuji turned to Oishi.

"Yeah, you're right," he said. "Let's go, we shouldn't let Taka-san's father wait."

"Uh, y-yes," Taka added in. "I guess we better get going."

* * *

"Why are you waiting for me here?" Rika asked as she took her seat next to Atobe.

"What makes you think ore-same is waiting for you?" he replied haughtily.

"So what? You were just being creepy and stalker-ish by staring at me from here?" Rika gave him a look.

"Okay, fine, ore-sama WAS waiting for you," Atobe finally admitted.

"See, it's not that hard to admit, is it?" Rika smirked.

"God, you're an annoying brat," Atobe said. "Come to think of it, it must be a family trait since the younger Echizen is equally bratty," he added as an after thought.

"Hey, I resent that," Rika pouted, and then they laughed. "Here," she said, handing Atobe the other can of mocha latte.

"Only you would give ore-sama cheap drinks like this."

"Don't be picky," Rika chastised.

"Fine, fine," Atobe surrendered.

"So, where are your teammates?" asked Rika.

"Ore-sama dismissed them for today," answered Atobe. "How about you? I bet the Seigaku regulars are curious about us."

"A little curiosity doesn't hurt anyone," Rika said, smiling.

"And so you say," Atobe muttered.

Rika playfully smacked Atobe's hand and the other teen gave her an annoyed look. "So, what do you want to talk about? Make it fast, because I have an after party to attend."

"Fine, let's us walk to my limo while we talk."

"Always so down to earth, Keigo," Rika rolled her eyes.

"Ore-sama never said ore-sama is one."

"Anyways, get on with it, what did you want to talk about?" Rika asked as they began walking towards the entrance of the park.

"Why are you here, Rika? Why are you not in England? Why are you here as Seigaku tennis club manager instead of joining the figure skating club?"

"Always so straightforward, Keigo," Rika muttered, "and so many questions too."

"You should have expected this."

"Well, it's rather a long story."

"I have time."

"But I don't!"

Atobe saw that Rika was reluctant to answer, so he said, "How about this? Why don't we have dinner tomorrow and you'll tell me everything then." He quickly added, "For old time's sake."

"Fine," she sighed. "So, is that all?"

"Does ore-same need a reason to spend time with his best friend?"

"You rarely ring me, or write to me when you moved to Japan, Keigo," Rika stated. "And you didn't even remember me at first."

Ouch. "So what? We're no longer friends?"

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Of course we're still friends, best friends even," Rika smiled. "Anyways, it's getting late. Would you tell me how to get to Kawamura Sushi shop?"

"You? Trying to go somewhere with only directions alone?" Atobe asked, as if that's the most ridiculous thing he heard. "Come with me, and I'll take you there."

"Dropping the "ore-sama" act, Keigo?" Rika teased.

"Fine, ore-sama will just give you the directions and you can spend the rest of the evening getting lost!"

Rika giggled. "Oh, don't be upset, Keigo. I was just joking." Looking at the not-amused look on Keigo's face, she giggled, "Oh, Keigo, lighten up. You're just like Tezuka-buchou sometimes." At Keigo's horrified look, Rika laughed, "I was just kidding. So, are you still going to show me the way?"

"Of course ore-sama will. Ore-sama will never back out of ore-sama's words."

"You've grown into a funny teenager, Keigo," Rika teased.

"Hey!"

* * *

At Kawamura Sushi shop, the Seigaku's are celebrating their victory. For once, Fuji wasn't acting like himself, he was there but his mind was some place else.

"Echizen, don't you think Fuji-senpai is acting weirdly?" Momo whispered to his best friend. Ryoma just shrugged and took a bite of his ebi sushi.

"Fujiko nyaa~" Eiji exclaimed, trying to get his best friend's attention. "Are you listening to me?" He waved his hand in front of Fuji. When the other guy still ignored him, he whined, "Fujiiiii~!"

The brunette blinked and saw his best friend. "Yes?"

"You were ignoring me, nyaa~"

"I'm sorry," Fuji replied, putting on his usual smile. "Is there something you need?"

"No," Eiji replied. "I'm just wondering what's taking Rika-chan so long." And before Fuji could warn him, the red-haired regular popped one of Fuji's small sushi into his mouth. A few seconds later, his eyes watered as the wasabi got to his head. "Fujiko, why didn't you warn me earlier?" Fuji smiled, trying to calm his best friend. At that moment, Rika entered silently and took a seat next to Tezuka, who is sitting at the counter with Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Ah, Rika-san, you made it," Taka smiled. He then introduced the older Echizen as their new team manager to his father.

"Echizen-san, thank you for looking after my boy," Taka's father said, giving Rika a slight bow.

Rika blushed. "N-No, thank you for having us here, Kawamura-san," she bowed slightly.

"Now that you're here, Rika, you definitely have to try your favorite unagi nigiri. The one that Kawamura-san made is definitely to die for," Ryuuzaki-sensei exclaimed.

"Ah, sensei, your compliment is too much," Taka's dad laughed, blushing slightly.

"Then I'll have one set of unagi nigiri," said Rika. "It's been awhile since I ate a decent sushi."

"Well, you won't be sorry for trying our sushi, Rika-san," Taka told her, before he went to serve Ryoma another set of spider maki.

Rika smiled widely before turning to Tezuka. "You're awefully quiet, buchou. Why aren't you in celebration mood like the rest of us?"

"It's just my nature, Echizen-san," Tezuka answered, his face stoic as ever. People who heard Rika's question and Tezuka's answer snickered quietly or tried to hold in their laughter.

"Buchou, don't you ever loosen up?" Tezuka just answered with a stern look. "Okay, shutting up now," Rika, muttered. Thankfully Kawamura-san saved the day by serving Rika her unagi nigiri. On Tezuka's right however, Ryuuzaki-sensei was trying to hold in her snickers. When a snort escaped, she disguised it as a cough. But Rika, who heard, knew better. From her seat, she sent Ryuuzaki-sensei a glare.

"…Don't you think so, Fujiko?" Eiji asked his best friend. When Fuji didn't answer, he called out louder, "Fujiiiii~!" This time, Fuji heard. He stopped looking at Rika's direction and turned to Eiji's.

"Yes?"

"Weren't you listening to what I was saying?"

Fuji gave Eiji an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere. Care to repeat what you've said?"

Eiji gave his best friend a strange look. "You really are acting strangely today, Fujiko."

Fuji gave his best friend his signature smile. "Sorry, sorry, I'll listen carefully this time." Thank god Eiji didn't notice where I was looking.

"As I was saying, why don't we show Rika-chan around town tomorrow. Since it's Sunday, and she's new here."

"Well, you'll need to ask her if she's free."

"You're right!" And without wasting any time, Eiji went to the seat next to Rika.

After Eiji left, Oishi took the seat Eiji vacated. "What's Eiji planning?"

"Hmmm~ he wanted us to show Rika-san around town together."

"Ah~," Oishi replied. Then, he asked, "Fuji, is there something bothering you?"

"Not at all."

"But you're-…"

"Hey, Oishi, don't you think our new manager is a mystery?" Fuji cut in. "It's interesting."

"Fuji, you're not planning anything now, are you?" Oishi asked suspiciously.

"Nope, nothing at all."

"If you say so." But somehow, Oishi wasn't convinced. In fact, knowing the tensai, he knew trouble was brewing, and THAT is what bothered him.

Two hours later, the regulars decided that it was time to return home. Ryuuzaki-sensei had left earlier due to some things that needed to be dealt with. Before they went their separate ways, Eiji had reminded them about their tomorrow to show Rika around the area. He had asked Rika earlier, and she had agreed to it.

* * *

Rika had woken up two hours after dawn; early enough to do her morning jog and light exercise, and not to be late for the meeting with her new friends. Dressed in her workout gear; a purple tank top and gray shorts, and her iPod strapped to her arm with her black armband, Rika went to the entrance of the house and put on her black jogging shoes. She had left a note in case any of her family searched for her.

Rika smiled as the early morning air hit her face as she jogged down the road. It was fairly cold for a morning in summer, but Rika wasn't complaining. She had always loved to jog in the morning, because it will leave her fresh right after. It was her daily routine back at Roedean, but as she was trying to adjust to her new life in Japan, she hadn't got the chance to jog.

Although she was sad not being able to continue her life in England, the only home she knew, but she did not regret coming to her father's motherland with her cousin. The people in her neighborhood were friendly, like the old lady at the end of the street and the old man who likes to take morning walks at the park. When she passed the riverbank, she saw someone familiar in the river so she decided to check it out.

"Kaidou-kun!" she called out as she slid down the slope of grass towards the riverbank.

Upon hearing someone calling out his name, Kaidou stopped practicing his swings with the wet towel.

"Hey, Kaidou-kun!" Rika called out again, waving at the younger teen enthusiastically.

"E-Echizen-senpai?"

Rika glared. "What did you just called me?"

"R-Rika-senpai," Kaidou stammered, blushing slightly.

"That's better," Rika grinned. The thing she hated the most when in Japan was being called by her surname, so when she was officially introduced to Seigaku's tennis club, she insisted that they call her by her first name. However, Tezuka and Inui still called her by her surname, much to her detest.

"How long have you been practicing?" Rika asked, sitting down next to Kaidou's tennis bag.

"Two hours," came Kaidou's straightforward answer.

"You're really hardworking," Rika complimented, causing Kaidou to blush once more.

"What brings you here, Echi-, I mean, Rika-senpai?"

Rika grinned when Kaidou corrected himself. Then she answered, "I was jogging around the neighborhood."

"Hmmm~" Kaidou sat cross-legged next to Rika.

Rika saw something peeking out of Kaidou's bag and noticed what it was. "Hey, are those dumbbells?" she asked. Kaidou nodded. "Can I borrow them? I hadn't worked out since I came here." Kaidou gave Rika a surprised look. "What? Is it weird?"

Kaidou shook his head. "No. It's just…surprising." At first he hesitated, but then continued on, "I thought you're not that type, since you became the club's manager instead of actually joining the girls tennis club."

At this, Rika laughed. "Just because I have the Echizen blood, doesn't mean I can play tennis." Kaidou looked embarrassed and Rika smiled inwardly. Kaidou was always being misunderstood because of his attitude, but actually he's quite the sweetheart. Cute. "My dad was a decent tennis player, although he didn't has any skills like Ryoma's dad. He tried to teach me whenever he weren't away for business but I just have no talent for it. But when I was four, we discovered that I have talent for figure skating." Rika was glowing when she mentioned figure skating, Kaidou noticed. "So I've been doing that ever since."

"Then why didn't you join Seigaku's Figure Skating club?"

"I decided to start afresh." Lies.

"Why?" Kaidou looked puzzled.

"Because figure skating is a cut-throat world. You don't know who's a friend and who's your enemy." Then, Rika giggled. "I suddenly talked too much." She tilted her head at her kouhai, "Kaidou-kun, I hope you won't repeat this conversation to anyone."

"You have my word, senpai," Kaidou answered. He wanted to know more about his senpai, but he knew he shouldn't push. He stood up. "I should continue practicing. You could just take the dumbbells from my bag if you want to, senpai."

"Thanks," Rika grinned widely. It looks like she had found her favorite junior.

"Nee-san, why do I have to tag along?" Ryoma yawned. It was a quarter past eleven in the morning and both of them were waiting for the rest of the members at the fountain in the centre of the shopping district.

"It's such a nice day. It would be a waste to spend it at home."

"I'd rather catch up on my sleep, thanks."

Rika laughed. "Oh Ryoma, don't be an old man." Ryoma growled at this and Rika laughed harder. To make matters worst, someone glomped Ryoma from behind. It was Eiji.

"Ochibi! Rika-chan nyaaa~ did you wait long?" A hyper Eiji asked.

"Kikumaru-senpai, let go," Ryoma said, trying to pry the third year off him.

"Eiji," Oishi chastised.

"Fine, fine," Eiji said, finally releasing Ryoma.

"Tezuka went fishing with his grandfather so he wouldn't be joining us," Oishi told them. "And Taka-san had to help out at his father shop."

"Eh?" Eiji exclaimed. "Then how many people can actually make it today?"

"Momo-senpai will be a bit late," Ryoma, answered. The spiky-haired teen had called him earlier about it. It seemed like he overslept.

"Kaidou-kun told me he had a family gathering today, so he wouldn't be able to come as well," Rika added in. When three surprised faces looked at her, she asked, "What?"

"When did you talk to Kaidou?" Eiji asked.

"This morning," she answered. "I met him coincidentally when I went jogging."

Before Eiji could ask more, they heard Momo calling out their name and looked at that direction. Sure enough, the spiky-haired teen was running towards them.

"Sorry I'm late," Momo apologized, panting.

"No worries," Eiji said.

"Are we the only ones?" Momo asked after looking around. Rika shrugged, and Ryoma just yawned.

"Inui was meeting up with Yanagi, but Fuji said he'll come," Oishi answered. Just as Oishi said that, they saw the tensai across the street.

"Fujiko!" Eiji called out, waving at his best friend. Fuji turned towards Eiji's voice, and smiled. Then he walked towards them. He was wearing a grey v-neck t-shirt under a black vest, unbuttoned, and black khakis.

"Glad you could make it," Eiji exclaimed.

"I had nothing better to do."

"Shall we get going?" Oishi asked.

"Yes, yes, let's go," said the excited Eiji. Rika giggled and agreed. The excited Eiji led the way, with a worried Oishi on his heels, and Fuji, Ryoma and Rika just followed from behind.

The tour guide by Eiji was fun and interesting, Rika really had a fun day. They went to an outdoor café for lunch, and then continued the tour. They even went bowling. After two rounds, Rika and Oishi practically had to drag the other four competitive Seigaku regulars away from the bowling centre. Then, Eiji, Momo, and Ryoma found themselves glued to tennis shop near the bowling centre and Oishi decided to "chaperon" them lest they create troubles. Fuji offered to continue showing Rika around so that she won't feel bored in the tennis shop. It was around four in the evening when they passed a small, cute looking boutique shop. The dresses were really different from the usual, sophisticated dress. Then, among the displayed dresses, Rika saw something that caught her eyes. It was a blood red halter dress with ribbon straps, and V-neckline. The left side of the body is slightly gathered down the asymmetrical drop waist. The dress drops down to a handkerchief cut bottom hem, and is adorned with tonal glitter.

"Do you want to check it out?"

Rika turned to see a smiling Fuji. "You don't mind?"

"Of course not," he replied. Then, Fuji's eyes opened wide when Rika suddenly surprised Fuji when she took his hand and drag him into the shop with her.

"Ah! There it is!" Rika exclaimed when she found the dress. After she found one in her size, a sales lady went over to the pair.

"Would you like to try it on, miss?"

"Yes, please," Rika, answered, a wide grin on her face. The sales lady gestured for Rika to follow her so she told Fuji to wait for her there. "I won't be long, promise," she said.

"Don't worry, take as long as you need," Fuji reassured her. Rika mouthed 'thank you' to the taller teen before following the sales lady to the changing room.

While waiting for Rika, Fuji decided to look around the shop. The boutique not only sells clothes, but Fuji found that it also sells shoes and accessories. However, everything is for females. When Fuji passed the accessories section, he saw a locket that caught his eyes. It was a simple heart shaped necklace with a pair of angel's wings embroidered with small diamonds.

'That would look good on Rika-san,' Fuji thought, holding to locket up to see it more clearly. When he realized what he was thinking, Fuji shook his head. 'What the hell am I thinking?' he thought, placing the necklace at its place once more.

"Would you like to purchase that, sir?" a voice came from his right. Fuji turned to see another sales lady, a girl with short brunette hair, looking at him. "We have a special discount on accessories for first time customers. It would look nice on your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," Fuji corrected.

"Oh," the sales lady said, blushing slightly, embarrassed that she was wrong.

Fortunately, Rika had gone out of the changing room before things get more awkward. "Fuji-kun, what do you think?" she asked. She cat-walked in front of Fuji and then gave it a spin before stopping in front of Fuji.

For the first time in his life, a girl has mesmerized Fuji. The blood red dress look really good with Rika's pale, white skin, Fuji thought.

"So, what do you think?" Rika asked again.

Before Fuji could answer, the shop's bell rang indicating new customers entering the shop.

"Rika-chan, you look beautiful!"

It turns out the newcomers were Eiji, Ryoma, Momo and Oishi. After the four went to where the pair was standing, Momo had to agree with Eiji. "Yeah Rika-senpai, you look really amazing!"

Rika giggled. "Thank you."

"The dress look really expensive," Oishi commented.

"Don't worry. While I was at boarding school, I rarely spent my allowance, so my monthly allowance that Ryoma's dad banked into my account are still there," Rika explained.

At the others confused look, Ryoma sighed and decided to explain. "As nee-san's guardian, my father was the one who took care of nee-san's inheritance until she is off-age."

One thing crossed everyone's mind, 'Inheritance?' but when they saw the look Rika gave Ryoma, they understood that she didn't want her business to be known.

"Anyways, senpai," Momo said, "Where are you going to wear this dress?"

"Oh, I have dinner with Keigo tonight," she answered, at the same time trying on a pair of cute and simple red heels with straps. She then walked around wearing the heels and looked at herself in the full-length mirror.

"Why are you going on a date with Atobe nyaaa?" Eiji asked.

"First, it's not a date, Keigo and I just wanted to catch up," Rika answered while turning to face her friends. "And second, how do I look with this heels?"

"Perfect," Fuji answered before anyone else could. Rika grinned. Suddenly, Ryoma who seemed to have realized something, asked.

"Nee-san, why do you need new a dress to meet monkey king?"

"I left my dinner dresses and heels back in England. Didn't realize I would need them," Rika shrugged. Then, when nobody said anything anymore, she told the sales person that attended to her, "I will purchase both of this then," The sales person nodded. Rika took off the shoes and gave it to the sales lady to be packed. "I'll be back," she told the guys before disappearing into the changing room.

* * *

"Ryoma-san, get that door, will you?" Nanako shouted from the kitchen.

"Che," Ryoma muttered as he stood up from where he was laying on the couch to play with Karupin. "Meow," mewled the cat as he followed Ryoma to the door.

"Ah, monkey king," Ryoma said after opening the door.

"Brat," Atobe muttered. Then, he cleared his throat. "Is Rika here?"

"Nope," Ryoma lied before slamming the door shut. "Let's go, Karupin," he said to his cat and the white Himalayan feline followed him into the living room. He didn't get far when Rika came downstairs wearing the dress she bought earlier.

"Was that Keigo?" she asked. Ryoma just answered her with a shrug and left for his room. Rika shook her head at this. She then went to poke her head into the kitchen. "Nanako-chan, I'll be going now, kay?"

Nanako turned her head towards Rika's direction and nodded, "Have fun."

Rika grinned. "I might be late though."

"Don't worry, I'll inform auntie and uncle," she said, referring to Rinko and Nanjiroh.

After putting on her shoes, Rika opened the front door. Atobe was waiting for her there, a bouquet of Rika's favorite flowers in his hand, fuming. "How dare that brat slammed the door in ore-sama's face?"

Rika laughed. "I'm sorry about Ryoma's behavior," she apologized, half amused. "I don't know what got into him tonight."

"It's good ore-sama is kind-hearted and will let that slide for tonight," he said.

Rika giggled, "Oh Keigo."

Then, the Hyoutei's leader handed the bouquet to Rika, "Here's to you," he said. "You look beautiful tonight. Ore-sama must say, this flowers are nothing compared to you."

Rika giggled again, "Oh, stop it Keigo." She smiled brightly when she received the bouquet of baby's breath. "Keigo, you didn't have to," she exclaimed.

"Nonsense," said Atobe. "The governess ore-sama had as a child would not have a sound sleep if she knew of ore-sama's manners."

Rika giggled. "Well then, wait a moment, will you? I'll just put this in a vase." Before she entered the house, she asked, "Would you like to come in?"

Atobe shook his head, "It's fine. Ore-sama will just wait out here."

"Suit yourself," Rika said before disappearing inside the house. A few minutes later, she went out again, and then, Atobe led her to his limousine. It was a forty minutes ride to Atobe's favorite high-class French restaurant in Ginza. During the limousine ride, both of them talked and had fun like they used to when they were still in England. They were reminiscing, and Rika had laughed so hard at one memory while Atobe gave an annoyed look. It was a memory when both of them were six; the first time Rika's parents brought her to a business party. The party was hosted by the Atobe family, at the castle that once belonged to his great-grandfather at the outskirt of London. When Rika and Atobe first met, they didn't get along well, but before the end of the party, they were inseparable. None of the adults knew what happened between them that night, but that was the start of the beautiful bond between the Atobe family and the Echizen family.

"If only they knew what mischief's we were up to that night!" Rika laughed. Atobe was annoyed at Rika for bringing up his embarrassing, bratty side, but then laughed away with Rika. Seeing her best friend laugh, the little bit of disappointment Rika felt when Atobe didn't recognize her washed away.

Rika looked at Atobe with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously? You ordered us starters with escargot stuffing?" she asked when a plate of Vol-au-vent d'escargots was served.

"I am a person with class."

"Really? I wouldn't be surprised if they serve us caviar next," Rika muttered, continued eating her clam chowder. True enough, minutes later caviar was served. Rika sighed. Atobe's aristocracy was drilled to his bones, so he everything he has must be of high standards. Rika didn't mind though. She knew Atobe has good intentions. She smiled remembering one of their conversations in the limo.

"_How could you stand commoners food?" Atobe had asked._

"_Well, its good food," Rika shrugged._

"I don't care what else you ordered, but I must have my crème brûlée," Rika exclaimed. Atobe smiled widely after being given the complete power over their dinner.

While going through their main dish, Atobe asked, "So, care to tell me what really happened in England?"

Rika put down her fork and knife, and gently wiped her mouth with the napkin. Then, she looked straight at Atobe. "I doubt you didn't hear about it till now," she gave Atobe an incredulous look.

"The United Kingdom and Europe are in an uproar right now regarding the only Echizen heiress," Atobe stated. "However, I don't care about rumors and scandals. I want to hear the truth from you."

"You could find the truth with just a snap of your finger."

"I think ore-sama deserve to hear it from you seeing how we are best friends and all."

Rika smiled gently at Atobe. Then, she let out a deep breath. "Alright, I'll tell you the whole truth." Atobe listened attentively while Rika began the story from the beginning.

* * *

**tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay, I should have update earlier, I WANTED to update earlier which was after the end of my finals exam but then I had to catch up with recording my lines for song groupdubs I'm in, and I suddenly started channelling my inner Nodame and began practicing and memorizing Clementi's Sonatina in C Op. 36 No. 3, so I had less time to write and finish up the chapter. But yeah, I finished it now, although I was rushing through the end so it might be weird and does not flow very well. I'm leaving for KL tonight (my dad only told me about this trip last night) and I probably won't have wi-fi, so I wanted to update before I leave. So yeah~ I hope you would still enjoy it. I promise to focus more on chapter 6 later so it would be better... . **

* * *

**Review reply (for anonymous reviewer or reviewers whom I can't reply to privately):**

**Kaiyira: **Sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you'll enjoy this~ Thank you for the review~ :)

** : **Thanks for the review. Here's the 5th chapter, finally. Since it's my holiday now, I'll try to write as many chapters as I can within the two month~ XD

** : **Thank you for the review~ :) Well, stay tuned, because that part will be revealed bits by bits in the later chapters. Thank you for the warning. Yeah, at times, especially when I don't know what to write, my grammar tends to be sloppish.

**Class S: **I'm glad you love it. As for the pairing, I am really tempted to pair up those two. Though my mind is 80% made up for Rika's pairing, I could still be swayed, because i'm starting to love RikaAtobe pairing haha. xP

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I only own Rika. **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Summer is the season everyone loves, and that includes Ryoma. It was the season where he could sleep in and just play with Karupin. Or so he thought. The sound of furniture crashing and things breaking woke him up at 8:32 in the morning that first day of summer.

Still clad in his blue-stripe pajamas, Ryoma went down the stairs from hid bedroom to the living room. "What's going on here?" he asked, when he saw his dad with scratches on his face, a small coffee table knocked to the floor, and his mom's favorite vase broken into pieces.

"Seishounen, you're awake?" Nanjiroh said, surprised. Clearly, he didn't see Ryoma since he had his back towards Ryoma till just seconds ago. "Well, it's a funny story actually." Ryoma gave his dad a glare, and his dad laughed nervously at that.

A gasp was heard from the doorway, causing Ryoma and his dad to turn towards that direction. "What happened to the living room?" asked the owner of the gasp, Nanako. She was the stunned to see the mess in the living room, the room that she had just cleaned up earlier that morning.

"It was Karupin's fault!" Nanjiroh exclaimed, trying to save himself from Nanako's wrath. Big mistake.

"Oyaji, what did you do to Karupin?" the youngest Echizen growled. Nanjiroh shuddered at the deadly aura Ryoma was emitting. If looks could kill, he was sure he would be dead by now. "I ask again, what did you do to my cat, Oyaji?!"

"He started it!" Nanjiroh argued childishly. He then received a deadlier death glare (if possible) from Ryoma, and a raised eyebrow from Nanako with her hands crossed to her chest. "Fine," Nanjiroh finally relented, pouting. "I wanted to put the bikini on Karupin and make him win the "Pet in Bikini summer contest"." Nanjiroh waved his latest summer edition xxx magazine in front of Ryoma and Nanako. Again, wrong move.

Ryoma was burning. "Where is Karupin?" he growled.

"He ran away," Nanjiroh squeaked. He received one last glare from Ryoma before the young prince of tennis stormed off. "Phew," he muttered. Nanjiroh was about to crack a joke but stopped midway when he saw the disapproving look on Nanako's face.

"You better clean this mess up, uncle, or else I'll tell aunty you broke her favorite vase."

Nanjiroh went on his knees and begged, "Please, don't, oh sweet Nanako-chan. Rinko will burn all my pretty magazine if she finds out."

"You're lucky aunty was off to work early," Nanako exclaimed. "Now, start cleaning."

"Yes," Nanjiroh said dejectedly.

While Nanjiroh was busy cleaning the living room he helped messed up, Ryoma, on the other hand, had just ran out of the house.

"Karupin," the youngest Echizen called out his beloved cat's name. He searched around the neighborhood, occasionally calling out Karupin's name. The further he walked, the more worried he became. He had walked a few blocks from his house, and it has passed the path that Karupin was familiar with.

"He never went further than this before," Ryoma muttered to himself. 'Except for the time when he followed me to Seigaku,' he added in as an afterthought. He started having lots of bad thoughts. What if Karupin got lost? What if a car hit Karupin? Ryoma shook his head to get the thoughts out. When Ryoma passed a playground not far from the convenience store, he saw a familiar figure. He went closer to confirm who it was.

"Buchou?" the word escaped Ryoma's mouth before he could stop himself.

"Echizen," Tezuka greeted him, when he saw the youngest Regular. He was in his tracksuit, with a bottle of water in his hand.

"Sorry for disturbing you," Ryoma apologized. "I'll get going now."

"Echizen, wait," the stoic captain called out, just when Ryoma turned the other way. The greenish-black hair boy turned back, and Tezuka motioned for him to come closer. "I was about to drop by your house."

"My house? Why?" Ryoma can't help but ask. Tezuka looked pointedly at the seat next to him, and Ryoma followed his gaze. A huge relieve washed over him. "Karupin," he said softly. "Where did you found him?" he enquired.

"He was sleeping on this bench when I jogged by here," Tezuka answered. "I recognized him as yours."

"Uisu," Ryoma replied, satisfied with the answer. When Tezuka kept staring at him, he uncharacteristically blushed slightly and grew self-conscious. "Why are you staring, buchou?"

Tezuka's eyes widened slightly at being caught staring. He cleared his throat, "Echizen, why are you still in your pajamas?" Ryoma's cheeks turned a brighter shade when he looked down and realized he forgot to change in his haste to search for Karupin.

* * *

Laughter could be heard from the big dining hall at Atobe mansion in Tokyo. A Japanese man in his early fifties with grayish hair, but still handsome for his age was seated at the head table, while next to him was an English woman in her late forties, with blonde hair, still very beautiful and elegant looking despite her age. The man had his weekly subscription of British sports magazine on his side. They were Atobe Kenshin and Atobe Freya respectively. Kenshin was talking to his wife about what he had read in the magazine when the door to the dining hall opened.

Michael, their butler, announced, "Young master Keigo has arrived." The old butler then disappeared out the dining hall after the younger Keigo entered.

"Good morning, otou-sama, okaa-sama," he greeted, addressing to his parents one by one before taking his seat at the opposite chair from his mother's. His mother lovingly replied his greeting, while his dad just gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Keigo, remember your lovely childhood friend, Rika-chan? I heard she's in Japan currently," said his mother.

Atobe, who had just swallowed his scrambled eggs, stiffened at the mention of his best friend's name. "Yes, she is."

"That's fantastic," his mother clasped her hands happily. "That girl, why didn't she give us a ring if she's in this country. Instead we have to found out from a magazine. Keigo, you have to invite her over. Did she ring you? Have you met? How is she? Is she well? The rumors and scandals about her in the England news and magazines lately are horrible, that poor girl."

Before Atobe could answer, his father said to his mother, "Freya, give that boy time to breath. Stop bombarding him with questions."

"You are such a spoilsport, Kenshin," the elegant lady pouted. She _actually_ pouted.

Atobe shook his head at this. When amongst her family, his mother always dropped her noble and elegant lady airs, and showed her childish side. Suddenly, one sentence was stuck in Atobe's head. He voiced it out, "What rumors?"

Atobe Kenshin replied by handing his son the magazine at his side. "Here, read it for yourself."

While looked for the page his father mentioned, he could hear his father muttering, "That idiotic journalist, cornering that poor girl with stupid rumors such as that. If I could only get my hands on them."

Atobe tuned out his parents when he found the article about Rika. The headline was _"Ice Queen Retires Due to Drinking Problems"_ and there were two big pictures of Rika, one when she won the figure skating competition the year before, and the other was when she was at the club, right before she entered the ambulance to accompany her friend.

Atobe Kenshin saw his son clenching his hand into a fist while reading the article about Rika. "Don't worry," he said, catching Atobe's attention. "Atobe Corporation will be behind Rika-chan fully, and will help with everything we have to clear her name."

"Thank you, otou-sama," Atobe exclaimed sincerely.

His father shook his head, "There is no need to thank me. Rika-chan is my best friend's daughter after all. He would roll in his grave if he knew I didn't help his daughter when she needed it the most."

Freya chuckled, "You are such a softie sometimes."

"I resent that!"

Atobe was looking at his parents, amused. Nobody would have guessed that the billionaire president of a multinational company, and a daughter from the British nobility family, would act this way at home.

"Keigo sweetheart," his mother said, when he continued eating his breakfast. "Would you bring Rika-chan for a visit one of these days. It's summer after all. Maybe you should invite her to the villa near the lake. It would be fun seeing her again."

"I'll see what I can do, mother," Atobe replied. After his mother gave a satisfied nod, he continued on with his breakfast while making a mental note to meet up with Rika after Hyoutei's morning practice.

* * *

"What's wrong with them?" Rika asked Nanako, when she joined her family in the dining hall for breakfast after her shower. She was sitting next to her cousin's niece, and was curious about the reason Ryoma glaring daggers at his dad.

"Uncle tried to put a bikini on Karupin," she chuckled.

Laughter threatened to escape Rika's throat, but she stopped herself lest Ryoma decided to glare at her instead. "What happened then?" she whispered.

"After confronting uncle, Ryoma left in search of Karupin," she shrugged. "However, he seemed to be in a daze when he returned with Karupin," Nanako added in.

"Why weren't I here when interesting things happened?" Rika chuckled as she started to eat her food. It was Japanese food that day, thank god too, because Ryoma was not in a good mood.

"So, what's been going on with you?" Nanako asked.

"Nothing much," Rika replied. "I've been jogging with my junior everyday morning since we're taking the same route. The least I could do for not keeping my workout schedule."

"Are you serious about giving up figure skating?" Nanako asked. "Figure skating was your world."

"And now it's not anymore," Rika replied. "Can you pass the teapot, Nanako? I need a refill," she said, changing the subject.

Nanako sighed. She knew the past was a sore subject for Rika, and she hated when people brought up figure skating. "I hope you won't regret your decision, Rika-chan," she exclaimed as she passed the teapot.

When everyone was done eating, Rika helped Nanako with the dishes. She was thankful Nanako didn't bring up that particular subject anymore, although if she knew her persistent relative, she knew the older girl wouldn't give up.

"Echizen! Rika-senpai!" they heard a shout from outside the house, followed by the ringing of Momo's bicycle bell.

"Ah, it's time already," Rika stated when she realized it was almost time for their meeting with the Seigaku regulars and Ryuuzaki-sensei. She looked at the unwashed dishes.

"Go ahead, I'll finish up here," Nanako reassured her. "It's not that much anyways."

Rika smiled. "Ryoma," she called out when she entered the living room. Her nephew was lying on his stomach on the couch while caressing Karupin's belly. "It's time to go."

"Yadda," he said lazily. He wanted to stay home and play with Karupin on the first day of summer.

"Ryoma, come on," she tried again. When the youngest Echizen made no sign of getting up, she began tickling him.

"Nee-chan!" he gasped, trying not to laugh, but ended up laughing anyways.

"So, are you coming?" Rika asked as she stopped tickling Ryoma.

"Yadda." When Rika made a move to tickle him once more, he quickly changed his mind. "Fine, fine, I'll go."

"Way to go, Rika-chan!" Nanjiroh, who was sitting by the verandah, reading the newspaper, although everyone knows he was reading one of his perverted magazines, gave Rika a thumb up. In return, Rika gave her cousin a thumb up as well. Ryoma glared at his dad's direction, and Nanjiroh quickly turned back to his magazine, whistling at the same time.

Ryoma gave Karupin another pat before he got up. "Let's go," he said, walking towards the door. Rika smiled, following from behind.

"Have a nice day both of you," Nanako said, and Rika replied by waving at her.

"Good morning," Momo greeted the two Echizens as soon as he saw them.

"Uisu," Ryoma replied.

"Good morning, Momo," Rika replied.

"Echizen, you can't greet your senior like that, you can't yo," Momo said. Then, he grinned at Rika. "You look nice today, Rika-senpai," he complimented cheekily.

"Why, thank you," Rika replied, amused. She was wearing a simple floral, spaghetti strap, tiered mini dress, and a pair of strap wedges. "Do you have any idea what the plans are?" she asked Momo when they made their way to the meeting place. She was walking between Momoshiro and Ryoma.

The 2nd year Regular shook his head. "I don't have a clue. However, I've received a call from Oishi-senpai saying they had all arrived at the square, just the opposite of the bowling centre."

"Everyone?" Ryoma asked out of the blue.

"Yeah," Momo peered at Ryoma. "Not everyone are a late bird like you, Echizen," he joked. Ryoma growled in reply, and stormed off ahead. Momo blinked twice, and looked at Rika. "What did I do?"

Rika laughed. "Nothing, he was just in a bad mood."

"Hurry up, or we'll be late," Ryoma shouted out, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Rika giggled softly before hurried off towards her nephew. Momo, too, followed them. It didn't take long for him to keep up because of his long strides.

* * *

Atobe sat on the bench at the sidelines, his hands propped on the bench and a small towel covering his face. He had just finished playing four matches against four of the Hyotei Regulars. When he felt a shadow cast over him, he said, "Who dares block ore-sama's sun?"

An amused chuckle was heard from the culprit. "You never seize to amaze me, Atobe." Oshitari Yuushi took a seat next to Atobe.

"What do you want from ore-sama?" Atobe didn't bother removing the towel from his face.

"Quite straight to the point, aren't you?" Yuushi chuckled once more. "I saw an interesting article about your best friend from Seigaku. It made me curios, so I started digging." Immediately Atobe removed the towel on his face and looked at his fellow teammate. Yuushi was smirking. "It amazed me what Echizen-san's former boyfriend would say for the sake of money."

'Boyfriend? She never mentioned that part,' Atobe thought. "Tell ore-sama everything that you know."

Once Atobe had taken the information from Yuushi, he cut practice short, which earned him surprised look from the other members. "Ore-sama is generous enough to let you enjoy your first day of summer holiday," he justified his action.

He noticed that some members were whispering amongst themselves, especially the Regulars, about his cutting practice short but he didn't care. He has other things to be taken care of at that time. The only one who knew was Yuushi, but he trusts the tensai not to tell anyone.

After everyone had left, except for Kabaji, he told the latter, "Pack your bags. Tomorrow morning, we are going for a short trip."

His childhood's friend only reply was, "Usu."

After a snap of his finger, Kabaji left. Atobe looked at his wristwatch, and saw that it was the perfect time to grab lunch. 'Good,' he thought. Taking out his cell phone, he immediately pressed the speed dial button for Rika's phone.

* * *

"Inui-kun, that was not funny," Rika glared at the data master as they walked out of the bowling centre.

After Momo, Ryoma and herself met up with the other Seigaku members, Ryuuzaki-sensei and her granddaughter, as well as the freshmen trio at the promised place, Oishi revealed their plans for the day. Oishi and Ryuuzaki-sensei decided that it was better for them to play something other than tennis for a change, so they took them to the bowling centre. The other reason why they decided on that activity was because both coordinators for that day were bowling pros.

After registering themselves, they pulled straws to divide themselves into a team of two. The results were:

Oishi-Ryuuzaki-sensei

Katsuo-Kachiro

Inui-Kaidou

Rika-Sakuno

Momo-Horio

Eiji-Fuji

Ryoma-Tezuka

And to make it more interesting, prizes will be given to the team that won, and the people who threw a gutter ball will be punished by drinking one of his vegetable juice; Aozu. Everyone fell prey to the foul drink, including Fuji and Inui himself. When everyone regained consciousness, everyone was throwing glares at Inui, and Fuji was giving one of his promising, sadistic smile, which made him shudder.

"It was not meant to be funny, Echizen-san," Inui stated, pushing his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Rika pouted at being called by her surname. She still wasn't able to make him call her by her given name, like the other members, although she had already started calling him with a less formal honorific.

"One of this days, your vegetable juices will bring you trouble, Inui-kun," Rika chided.

Before Inui could say anything, Fuji spoke up, "Who knows, 'one of these days' might be sooner than you think, ne, Inui?" Fuji gave his teammate a smile that sent shivers down his spine. He had the urge to gulp.

"Ah, I'm hungry," Momo, exclaimed as his stomach grumbled.

"Me too," Eiji cried. "I want hamburgers."

"Yeah! Hamburgers," Momo sighed dreamily.

"Baka," Kaidou muttered disgustedly when the spiky haired junior looked like he was going to drool.

Momo, who happened to be standing next to him, heard. "What did you say, Mamushi?!"

"I said you are an idiot, you stupid peach! Fsssh." Both Kaidou and Momo were already head-to-head.

"Momoshiro! Kaidou! Fifty laps around the school's tennis court tomorrow for public disturbance," Tezuka said sternly when he saw that they were attracting the passer-by's attention due to the two 2nd year's bickering.

"Hai, buchou/ Hai, buchou, fssshh," said the two who were mentioned, respectively.

Ryuuzaki shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I feel like I'm babysitting a bunch of monkeys."

Rika laughed at the statement. "Ryuuzaki-sensei, I'm sure they're not that bad. I heard my cousin's behavior was worse than them before."

"Don't remind me," she groaned.

After taking a vote, they decided to have lunch at McDonald. Ryuuzaki-sensei pinched the bridge of her nose once more as she groaned at the sight of Ryoma, Momo, and Eiji trying to outdo each other with the number of burgers they ordered. Oishi tried to control the situation, Tezuka looked like his vein was about to pop, Inui was scribbling away, and the other regulars plus the freshmen trio and Sakuno either looked amused, or horrified. Rika inwardly laughed at everyone's reactions.

After they had found a seat, Taka, who was sitting in front of Rika, asked, "Is that all you are going to eat?" There was an apple pie and a medium size cola.

"Rika-san, you don't like burgers? We could have eaten some place else if we knew," a concerned Oishi voiced out. A round of agreements were heard.

"It's not like that," Rika stated. "I just didn't feel like eating burgers. I had a heavy breakfast." She shrugged.

"Rika-chan was a figure skater, so she's been following a certain diet since she was young," Ryuuzaki-sensei informed them.

"Rika-chan is a figure skater?" Eiji asked excitedly.

"Ii data," Inui began scribbling in his notebook.

"Gee, thanks, Ryuuzaki-baba," Rika said through gritted teeth. Ryuuzaki-sensei's vein popped at being called 'baba'.

"We didn't know you're a figure skater," Oishi told the older Echizen. Tezuka nodded at Oishi's statement.

"Obaa-san showed me a video of Rika-senpai's skating competition before. She was really good," said Sakuno with admiration.

"Then why didn't you join Seigaku's Figure Skating Club instead, Rika-san?" Taka asked.

"Saa, that's an interesting question." Fuji looked at Rika, waiting for an answer, his everlasting smile plastered on his face.

"My life basically revolved around figure skating the same way tennis is to Ryoma. So, now that I'm in a new country, I thought I'd try something new for a change," she said, dropping some truth in her lies. "Besides, Seigaku's figure skating club isn't that active since they did not have their own rink. It's better not join at all than joining a half-assed club," she lied.

"That's true," Momo said, in the midst of chewing his food.

"Gross, Momo, stop talking with your mouth full," chided Rika.

"Sorry, senpai," he said, his mouth still full of his Big Mac. As a result, some of it flew from his mouth, onto Kaidou's hand.

Kaidou growled, his eyes blazing with fire. "What the hell do you think you are doing, you fool?!"

"Do you want a piece of me, Mamushi?!" Momo didn't back down. Both of them stood up.

"Ah, senpai-tachi, please calm down," cried Kachiro and Katsuo.

"Momo! Kaidou!" Poor Oishi tried to control the situation once more.

Rika giggled when she saw Ryuuzaki-sensei and Tezuka pinching the bridge of their nose simultaneously. Then, Rika's eyes fell on her nephew. Eiji had wanted to sit next to Ryoma, so the smallest member was forced to sit between Eiji and Momo, the seat directly facing Tezuka. Since they sat down, Ryoma had been quiet, and… What's this? She saw Ryoma secretly glancing at Tezuka, trying to be discreet. Rika then realized that even during the bowling match, Ryoma became mute when Tezuka was near.

'What's up with him?' thought Rika, and she decided to confront him when they return home.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, how was it? I hope it's not too bad. Reviews are very much appreciated, so that I know this chapter doesn't suck that much.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I took a really long time to update again~ I was kind of busy lately~ Also, hopefully this chapter is not that disappointing. I really suck at writing about people with crushes, people hiding their feelings, or people about to confess. Basically I suck at writing the progress before and during confession time. *sigh* Anyways, hopefully this chapter is still enjoyable. **

* * *

Ryoma stirred in his sleep, and slowly opened his eyes when a loud thunder woke him up. It was raining heavily that night, and after a few minutes changing his sleeping position, Ryoma found himself unable to fall back asleep. He sat up and frowned. "Lucky Karupin," he muttered under his breath at the sight of his beloved cat sleeping peacefully at the foot of his bed.

Ryoma reached for his alarm clock and groaned when he saw the time. Another thunder was heard and Ryoma sighed. Then, he was startled when something furry nuzzled itself against him. A soft smile was plastered on his face when he saw that it was Karupin. "It woke you up too, huh?"

"Meow," Karupin mewled, as if he understood what his master said.

Feeling bored of doing nothing, and wasn't able to continue sleeping, Ryoma got off his bed. Karupin followed his master's action, and they headed towards the door. "Let's get a drink," said Ryoma, as they stepped out of the room.

When Ryoma and Karupin passed Rika's room, the door was slightly opened and they could hear noises from inside. Ryoma was about to shrug it off and continued walking downstairs, but Karupin when ahead into Rika's room.

"Karupin," Ryoma hissed. He had no choice but to follow Karupin.

On her bed, Rika was thrashing violently, muttering something at the same time. Karupin wagged his tail, and looked at Ryoma with innocent eyes. "Meow," he mewled, and looked back at Rika's direction.

"Che," Ryoma muttered, and was about to go to Rika's side, when the older teen fell off her bed. "Ow," Ryoma heard her say.

Rika rubbed her aching forehead, thanks to the fall, and sat up straight, as she regains her bearing. She heard a soft mewl, and smiled when she saw the Himalayan cat. "Karupin," she said, petting the cat's head. Then, she was startled to see Ryoma there as well. "R-Ryoma?"

"Che, who else would I be?"

"What are you doing here?" Rika asked.

"Karupin," he answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh."

Ryoma went forward, and sat on the floor next to Rika. By now, Karupin was sprawled on his back, while Rika rubbed his belly. "Nightmare?"

"Worried?" Rika smirked.

"Che," Ryoma muttered.

Rika continued to caress Karupin's belly. "I tend to have nightmares on rainy days," Rika told him. After a moment, she looked at Ryoma, "Did I wake you up?"

"No. The storm did," Ryoma answered, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Ah, that's good," she mumbled. "Ryoma, is something bothering you?"

"No," he frowned. He didn't think anyone would notice. It was not like he acted differently, or anything.

"You couldn't fool me, Ryo," Rika exclaimed, while placing Karupin onto her lap. "I noticed you were avoiding a certain buchou yesterday," she smirked. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"I didn't avoid him," Ryoma mumbled. "Besides, if there is anyone with secrets, it would be you. You never did tell me why you were expelled or what monkey king wanted when he came over yesterday."

"Touché," she said. Rika leaned against her bed, while caressing Karupin's fur. "You used to tell me everything when we were younger."

Ryoma's cheeks flushed pink when he recalled his past memories. He hid his face between his knees. "Yesterday, buchou told me I look cute," he mumbled. "And I didn't hate it."

"I bet your heart beats fast too," Rika added with a knowing smile.

"I knew you'd tease me. You're just like oyaji," the younger teen muttered.

"Bloody hell, Ryoma! Take that back!" Rika exclaimed, in her British English.

Ryoma couldn't help but exploded in laughter. "You swore." Before he knew it, his teenage aunt started tickling him.

"Take it back, Ryo," she uttered, her fingers busy tickling the Ryoma at his ticklish spot.

"Alright, I take it back," he replied, whilst panting for his breath.

Rika leaned back against her bed once more, and smiled. It was nice being with Ryoma like this. It was just like the old days.

"Hey, nee-chan, does this mean I like buchou?" Ryoma asked. Rika couldn't help but smiled more at the innocent eyes staring at her.

"I don't know, Ryo," she answered earnestly.

"Che," Ryoma smirked. "And here I thought you could give me some good advices."

Rika laughed, "You brat." After awhile, she looked down at her lap and chuckled. "Karupin fell asleep. He is so cute!"

A soft smile appeared on Ryoma's face, and pride sparkled in his eyes. "Yes, he is." Then, he looked out the window, "Looks like it's no longer raining."

"Hmm~"

After gently taking Karupin from Rika's lap, Ryoma stood up. "I better get some sleep. It's late."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Ryo," said Rika.

"Uisu," Ryoma replied. "Goodnight, nee-chan." Before he closed the door to Rika's room, he paused and said, "Whatever reasons for your expulsion, you'll tell me when you're ready, okay?" He left before Rika could give him an answer.

* * *

Just like Ryoma, Tezuka was also having a hard time. All though his poker face mask was still intact, but inside, he was chiding himself for his slip of tongue. Because of his mistake, he ended up making Ryoma avoid him, although the boy was trying to be discreet about it.

Through stern eyes, Tezuka looked around the tennis court. Ryoma was nowhere to be seen. Momo was not there too, so he concluded that they were both late. More precisely, they were 2 hours late. He was about to walk off to where Inui was standing to talk about the training menu, when both missing regulars raced into the courts.

"Buchou, sorry we were late! There was an old lady crossing the road an–"

Tezuka could feel his vein twitched. "Momoshiro, Echizen, 30 laps."

"But..." Momo tried to explain himself.

"40 laps."

"Buchou–"

"50."

Before Momoshiro could say anything more, Ryoma started running. The sophomore sighed, and said, "Hai, buchou," before following his best friend's lead.

Tezuka resist the urge to massage his forehead. That Momoshiro could certainly whip out a story. He stood next to Inui, who was holding a book, while watching the Golden pair playing a practice match with Kaidou-Kawamura pair.

"Ah, Tezuka," Inui greeted without looking away from the match.

"What's the score?" asked the brunette.

"2 games to 1," answered Inui. "I see that Momoshiro and Echizen has arrived," stated the data player when he saw the two mentioned running around the courts.

Tezuka's eyes followed the running duo. "Aa." At one point, Ryoma's eyes met his. Immediately, the first-year looked ahead, while pulling down his cap. 'I should apologize,' Tezuka thought.

"Tezuka-kun," a voice snapped Tezuka out of his thought.

The older Echizen was there when Tezuka turned around. "Yes?" asked Tezuka.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei wanted to see you in her office," answered Rika. "She wanted Oishi-kun there too."

Tezuka nodded. "Inui, relay the message to Oishi when his match is over."

"Hai," Inui replied, while scribbling something on his book when Kaidou hit his boomerang snake.

Tezuka and Rika walked together to Ryuuzaki-sensei's room in silence. Tezuka wondered why their club manager is going to their sensei's office too, but it was probably one of Ryuuzaki-sensei's orders.

"Ah, Tezuka, Rika-chan, you're finally here," exclaimed Ryuuzaki-sensei. "Ara, where's Oishi?"

"Aa," Tezuka replied, as him and Rika took a seat in front of Ryuuzaki-sensei. "Oishi will come as soon as his practice match is over."

Ryuuzaki-sensei nodded. "Nevermind. Now, I wanted to discuss about our summer training. When I told Rika-chan my plans, she offered her villa in Karuizawa."

Rika nodded. "It's at the foot of the mountain, so it's suitable for training. And the villa has some tennis courts too."

Tezuka gave Rika a slight bow. "Thank you, Echizen-san. That is very generous of you."

"Not at all. It's the least I could do for the team," Rika replied politely.

The trio began discussing about the training camp; such as daily duties, activities, and rooming. Tezuka and Ryuuzaki-sensei insisted that they cook the meals themselves since it wouldn't be good to depend entirely on Rika's goodwill. And since it was two against one, Rika had to agree.

They were almost done with the discussion when Oishi entered the room. "I apologize for being late. The practice match just ended." He stood next to Tezuka and asked, "What did I miss?"

"So far, we have made arrangements for transportation, accommodation, daily routines and such," Ryuuzaki-sensei stated.

"I know we agreed to let the volunteers cook, but I insist on preparing the ingredients we will need. The villa is well stocked with food anyways," Rika cut in.

Both Ryuuzaki-sensei and Tezuka nodded while Oishi looked confused. "Villa?" Tezuka then quickly filled the vice president in. "Ah," said Oishi. He looked at Rika, "Thank you so much for your generosity, Rika-san."

"Ah, don't mention it," Rika replied, blushing slightly. Ryuuzaki-sensei, on the other hand, looked amused.

"Anyways, since Inui is our temporary trainer, we will need to discuss the training menu with him." Ryuuzaki-sensei pulled open her top drawer, and placed a few pieces of papers on her table. "That being said, we will discuss the menu during the next practice. Oishi, I want you to help distribute this forms to the Regulars. And Tezuka, you could dismiss them after that. It's getting late."

Tezuka stood up. "Hai, sensei." Tezuka and Oishi both bowed at Ryuuzaki-sensei before leaving her office.

"So, Rika-chan, what shall I do for you?" Ryuuzaki-sensei asked, when Rika didn't make any move to follow Tezuka and Oishi out.

"I need a favor," the Rika said, and the sensei gave her a look that said 'continue'. "I want you to keep the information about the villa a secret from the regulars until we arrive there."

Ryuuzaki-sensei looked baffled. "Why?"

"I didn't want to be bombarded about my family background and such," Rika shrugged. Ryuuzaki-sensei nodded, agreeing to Rika's request.

* * *

"Darn it, nee-chan," Ryoma grumbled. "She should have told me earlier if she needed to be somewhere else, instead of making me wait for her." The other members had already gone off, including Momoshiro. On his way out the school gate, he bumped into Tezuka. "B-Buchou," Ryoma stuttered.

"Echizen," Tezuka said, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Sorry for bumping into you," Ryoma quickly apologized, while pulling down his cap slightly. "Excuse me." He quickly made a move, and winced when Tezuka called out.

"Wait," the brunette said. Although his face didn't betray him, but Ryoma recognized the hint of emotion in his voice. Ryoma turned around, and in a few long strides, Tezuka was right in front of him.

Ryoma fidgeted. For some reason, he felt shy being so near to the captain. "Uh, is there something wrong?" He knew he was acting weirdly, and he wanted to kick himself for that. "If this was about coming late to practice—"

"Echizen," Tezuka cut him off, "it's not about practice."

"Oh."

"It's about the day before yesterday," Tezuka said calmly. He could swear that he saw Ryoma's eyes widened slightly; a silent 'Oh' was said. Although his face was unchanging as ever, but Tezuka felt like taking Ryoma in his embrace right then and there. The younger teen looked cute when he looked embarrassed.

Tezuka cleared his throat, which brought Ryoma's attention back to Tezuka, instead of his own feet. "I wanted to apologize for the other day," the brunette said. "It was bold of me to say that, and I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Ryoma stared at Tezuka incredulously. "I wasn't embarrassed."

"Then why were you trying to avoid me?"

Crap. He was caught. For once, Ryoma didn't know what to say. "Che," he muttered. "Is that all, buchou?"

Tezuka nodded. "Aa."

"I'll see you tomorrow then, I guess," Ryoma mumbled, and continued walking out the gate. When Tezuka was out of sight, he inwardly cursed himself for being so pathetic in front of Tezuka, and cursed his young aunt for leaving him in that situation. He was glad that his cheeks didn't flush pink, or that will add on to his embarrassment. 'I wonder if that means I like buchou,' Ryoma thought.

While Ryoma was busy debating with himself, he didn't realize that Tezuka was running after him. That was until the older teen called out his name.

"Echizen!"

"Buchou," Ryoma's eyes widened in surprise. "Why are you following me?"

"Can I have your email address?"

Ryoma was taken aback. He wasn't expecting that. "Uh, sure." Ryoma felt like kicking himself. He sounded so stupid. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but feel happy when they exchanged email addresses.

"I guess this is goodbye then," Ryoma said, and Tezuka gave a curt nod.

"Aa," he said. "Walk home safely." Ryoma gave a nod as a reply, before turning around and continued walking home. This time, with a soft smile plastered on his face.

* * *

The next two weeks, Ryoma and Tezuka began spending more time with one another albeit discreetly. If they had morning practice, then they would meet up in the evening at the old court near the train station to play against one another. Sometimes, Tezuka even managed to coax Ryoma into going for morning jogs with him, when they didn't have morning practice. They also began exchanging emails frequently. Even Rika had noticed how Ryoma was always glued to his iPhone, or his computer when the boy was home. Although she had her suspicions about Ryoma's change of behavior, she didn't bring the matter up to her nephew.

On the fourth week of summer vacation, they had the whole week free from tennis practices, before the regulars training camp in the coming week. On a Sunday, Ryoma had asked to meet Tezuka in town. There was a new branch of tennis store that opened at their shopping district, and Ryoma wanted to check it out, and probably buy some new tapes. Naturally, Tezuka agreed, as this gave him an excuse to spend more time with the younger teen.

"Echizen," Tezuka called out when he saw Ryoma between the crowds of people across the street. As soon as the traffic light turned green for people walking, Ryoma quickly went to Tezuka.

"Sorry I'm late," Ryoma panted, catching his breath.

Tezuka fought the urge to smile. Ryoma looked like a child today. He had foregone his cap, and his hair was disheveled, probably from running, since the younger teen was out of breath. Tezuka didn't know when his feelings for his young pillar grew, all he knew was when he realized it, it was too late. He was already in love with him.

"Not at all," Tezuka shook his head slightly. "I just got here myself."

Ryoma smirked. "You suck at lying, buchou."

Tezuka's lips curved upwards slightly. Over the few weeks, Ryoma has managed to distinguish his emotions behind his expressionless face, as well as when he was lying. "Aa."

"So, how long did you wait for me, buchou?"

"About almost an hour," Tezuka answered, while looking at his wristwatch. Tezuka could see a flicker of guilt in Ryoma's eyes, and instantly wished he kept his mouth shut instead.

"I'm really sorry about making you wait that long, buchou," Ryoma said. Tezuka was the type of guy that arrives on time for meetings. Ryoma felt like hitting his oyaji with tennis balls right then and there for making him arrive late.

Tezuka reached out for Ryoma's hand, and squeezed it lightly for reassurance. "Really, it's okay."

Ryoma could feel his heart fluttering when Tezuka grabbed his hand. Tezuka's hand was bigger than his, and warmer, and Ryoma couldn't help but smile. Then, when he finally realized Tezuka was holding his hand, he quickly pulled his hand away. "It- it's getting late, buchou. Let's go." Without waiting for Tezuka's reply, Ryoma immediately walked towards the new tennis store so that the brunette wouldn't be able to see the soft blush that colored his face.

Tezuka, on the other hand, took this as a negative sign and chided himself inwardly for being too bold. Feeling slightly discouraged, Tezuka followed Ryoma to the tennis store.

"You're awfully quiet today, buchou," Ryoma said, after taking a sip of his soda. He tilted his head slightly, looking at Tezuka. After going to the new tennis store, they stopped by at the bookstore to pick up some books Tezuka had ordered. Before they realized it, it was already 6 p.m. So, they decided to have dinner and went to the family diner that Ryoma and Momoshiro always went to after evening practice.

"Iie," Tezuka denied, before taking another bite of his burger. He cleared his throat when Ryoma was still looking at him.

"Hmm~ you just seem quieter than you used to be," exclaimed Ryoma before returning to his food.

'Should I tell him?' Tezuka thought, while finishing the last bit of his burger. He tried looking at Ryoma discreetly, before quickly looking back at his food. 'Or would he be burdened by my confession?'

"Thank you for the food," Ryoma muttered after finishing his two burgers and large fries. "Shall we go, buchou?" he asked when he noticed that the brunette was done with his food too.

"Yeah," Tezuka agreed. Once they were outside the diner, Tezuka looked at his wristwatch, "It's getting late," he said. "The training camp is tomorrow."

Ryoma nodded. "Yeah, I guess we should return home then."

Because Tezuka's house was just a few blocks away from Ryoma's, they opted to walk home together. Besides, the chances of being caught by people they know are nil anyways. They were already close to Tezuka's house when the brunette finally worked up his courage to confess.

"So, this is your stop, buchou," Ryoma stopped walking and nodded at the route to Tezuka's house.

Ignoring what Ryoma has said, the brunette, with a stern voice, said, "Echizen."

Ryoma's eyes widened slightly in surprise. 'Did I do something wrong,' he wondered.

Tezuka exhaled and ran a hand through his hair. "Echizen," he repeated, softly this time.

"Yeah?"

"Would you go out with me?"

Ryoma raised his eyebrows at Tezuka. "Didn't I just went out with you earlier?"

Tezuka sighed. Why must the younger boy be so dense sometimes. "No, I meant, go out with me as a boyfriend. Tezuka saw Ryoma's mouth formed an 'O' shape. "I like you, Echizen, so will you go out with me?"

When Ryoma didn't answer, Tezuka felt like a train has hit him. Firstly because his feelings was probably one sided, and secondly for burdening the boy unnecessarily. He was about to apologize again, when Ryoma spoke up.

"Okay."

Tezuka looked at Ryoma and blinked. This wasn't what he expected. "What?"

"I said okay," Ryoma shrugged. "I'll go out with you." Tezuka was about to question more, but when he saw the smile Ryoma gave him and when Ryoma squeezed his hand lightly for reassurance, all his doubts disappeared.

* * *

After boarding the bus, Rika immediately took a window seat on the right at the middle row. She took out her cell phone and logged into her account. No mails. She sighed as she placed it in her pocket again.

"Alright, is everyone accounted for?" Ryuuzaki-sensei asked after everyone has boarded the bus. After a chorus of 'yes' was heard, Ryuuzaki-sensei gave a satisfied smile. "Good, I don't want anyone to be left behind."

"Momo! That's my favorite shrimp flavored potato chips! You're not supposed to eat that yet! Ah! Ochibi! Not you too!"

Ryuuzaki-sensei could feel her vein popped. "Kikumaru! Momoshiro! Ryoma! Pay attention!" she yelled.

"Hai/ Yes/ Uisu," was heard from the trio respectively.

Ryuuzaki-sensei cleared her throat. "Anyways, this will be a long bus ride. I don't want any of you to walk around too much when the bus is moving, and don't make too much noise. Do I make myself clear?" After a murmur of answers was heard, Ryuuzaki-sensei went to the driver's seat and started driving. Sakuno was sitting behind her, along with the freshmen trio. They had agreed to volunteer when Rika asked them. Unfortunately, Tomoko had to stay behind because her younger brother caught the chicken pox.

Eiji, who was seated next to Oishi at the second last row, was still bickering softly with Momo, who was seated next to Ryoma in front of the Golden pair. Ryoma sighed. He had wanted to seat next to Tezuka, but after boarding the bus, Momoshiro has given him a headlock, and he was forced to sit with the second year. Ryoma turned to look at Tezuka, who was sitting behind Rika. He was smiling inside when Tezuka chose that moment to look on his left, and their eyes locked.

However, Ryoma's heart dropped when he saw the slight disapproval in Tezuka's eyes. He knew it was probably about the commotion earlier. Tezuka, realizing his boyfriend's worries, gave him a reassuring smile. It was only a slight curve upwards of his lips, so people who didn't know Tezuka, or people who are not observant enough wouldn't notice.

Nevertheless, Ryoma was not one of those two. He saw it, and knew it meant 'it's okay', so he gave the brunette a smile of his own. Tezuka then returned to the book he was reading, and began listening to his iPod.

Rika, on the other hand, was lost in her own world, looking outside the bus window with her headphone on. She had checked her inbox again, but there were still no mails. She couldn't help but worry about what Atobe might do. The last time she saw him a few weeks ago, their conversation didn't end that well.

"_Keigo, what are you doing here at this time?" Rika asked, smiling at his best friend. It was nearly 9 p.m., and Atobe was seated on the stairs outside the Echizens residence. Ryoma had already gone inside earlier, so Rika took a sit next to Atobe._

"_Well, you left out details about your boyfriend," Atobe looked at the golden-eyed girl with a frown. He intentionally spoke in English in case someone overheard. Besides, even if any of the Echizens' heard, it would still take time to understand since apparently British English and American English is two different things. _

_Rika pursed her lips. She purposely left out details about that guy because she didn't want Atobe to find out. Who the hell told him anyways? "I didn't tell you because there was nothing to tell."_

"_Nothing to tell?" Atobe's brows furrowed. "Bloody hell, Rika, that prat was the one who informed the reporters and paparazzi about the time you were gallivanting around London, and not just the time when the accident happened. He probably even made some of it up."_

"_Bugger off, Keigo. They will stop when they get tired of me."_

_Atobe clenched his fists. "You mean when they've finally ruin your good name?" he rephrased. "Wake up, Rika! They won't stop until someone takes legal actions. It will give them pleasure to bring down the name of a noble blood."_

"_Keigo..."_

_Atobe stood up. "I'm going to England tomorrow to sort this out."_

"_Keigo, you don't have to."_

"_Clearly I do, since you're not interested," the taller teen replied. "Since your personal lawyer couldn't take any actions without your consent, I'm going to deal with this in your stead."_

_Rika gave Atobe a tired look. "Keigo, don't."_

"_Goodnight, Rika," and after a nod, Atobe left. Rika, stayed seated, buried her face in her hands and groaned. _

'_How did this get so jumbled up?'_

Rika was brought back to the present when she felt someone taking a seat next to her. She turned away from the window and was met with Fuji's smiling face. Rika immediately took off her headphone.

"I'm sorry, did I disturb you, Rika-san?" Fuji asked.

"Nah, it's okay," the older Echizen said. "Is there something I could help you out with?"

Fuji placed a chocolate bar, a packet of potato chips and a bottle of orange juice with pulp in front of Rika. "We're distributing snacks and drinks. Echizen said these are your favorite."

Rika grinned. "Yes, they are! Thanks," she said, as she unwrapped her chocolate bar and took a bite.

"Well then, I better return to my seat."

Fuji was about to stand up when Rika stopped him. "Why don't you sit here instead? There's still an hour journey ahead of us, it would be boring to sit alone. Unless you don't want to be bothered that is."

Fuji chuckled. "I'll accept your offer and sit here then," the tensai said. Rika grinned. "So, Rika-san, do you know where our destination is, aside from the vague 'training camp in Karuizawa'?"

"Why do you think I would know?" Rika asked innocently. Fuji gave her a raised eyebrow and Rika couldn't help but chuckle. "Even if I know, what makes you think I would tell you? It wouldn't be fair to the others now, would it?" she smirked.

"Nicely played, Rika-san," the brunette tensai applauded and Rika gave him a big grin. After that, they began talking about some random things, and Rika laughed at some of the things Fuji said.

"Gosh, you seriously have brother-complex issues, don't you?" Rika said, trying to stop herself from laughing again.

"My Yuuta is too cute, anyone would think the same way as I do if they have him as a brother." Rika smiled at how much Fuji loves his brother. That had made her miss her own family. Sensing the drop in Rika's mood, Fuji asked, "Do you have any siblings, Rika-san?"

Rika looked at Fuji. "What?"

The brunette gave her a thoughtful look. "You've been in Seigaku for almost two months, and the only things we know about you are; 1) You are Echizen's aunt and cousin to Samurai Nanjirou; 2) You are a figure skater; and 3) You're as wealthy as Atobe, apparently."

"Hmm~ that's not true for the third statement," Rika said. "Keigo's family is wealthier than mine, I'm afraid." Then, there was a glint in Rika's eyes. "But I bet, if anyone, Inui-kun would know quite a few about me by now."

"True," Fuji nodded, "but that guy does not share his datas to anyone."

"Okay, let's do it this way," Rika propped her elbow on the arm of her seat, and placed her head on her hand. "We'll play 20 questions and I'll answer anything. But if you ask about the venue, then I wouldn't entertain the question."

"Sounds good to me," Fuji's smile grew wider, and for a second, Rika regretted suggesting that game.

Forty minutes through the game, Fuji and Rika had both discovered each other's favorite drinks, food, pastries, color, subject, holiday spot, and the list goes on. Fuji never touched about Rika's ice skating days, because she seemed touchy about it the last time Ryuuzaki-sensei mentioned about it.

"Question eighteen, how did you and Atobe became best friends?"

"Hmm," Rika thought about it for a while. "I think it was when we were six. Keigo and his parents went to the party hosted by my parents. We kind of hated each others guts the first time we met," Rika laughed. "But then, in the middle of the party, we sneaked out to the woods behind the mansion, and we were lost for two hours. Keigo got us back, although we had scratches everywhere. But," she smiled, "after that experience, we somehow became close to each other."

"That's interesting," Fuji, said, his eyes were opened throughout the time. Fortunately, Rika was too busy reminiscing to notice the hint of jealousy in Fuji's eyes.

"Okay, my turn. Question nineteen, why didn't you go to Rokakku with your childhood friend?"

Fuji shrugged. "It's easier, I guess. It's closer to home."

"Baby," Rika coughed.

"I beg your pardon?" Fuji gave her an amused look.

"Admit it, you just didn't want to live in a dorm," she laughed.

Fuji gave a mock hurt look. "I'm offended, Rika-san."

Rika laughed again. "Sorry, sorry." Fuji then joined in as well.

"Well then," Fuji finally said. "My turn, question nineteen. Hmm~ what else should I ask?" The brunette looked at Rika with opened eyes. "Why did you transfer here? From what you've said, it sounded like you really love England, a lot."

The smile on Rika's face immediately disappeared as soon as the question escaped Fuji's mouth. Noticing this, Fuji's own smile turned into a frown. "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have ask that."

"No, it's okay," Rika, replied after a short pause. "I transferred here because–"

"Oh wow, look at that!"

"It's so big, nyaaa~"

Murmurs of awes and excitement were head from the other passengers, well, except for Ryoma, Tezuka and Ryuuzaki-sensei that is.

"Hmm~ this place really is beautiful," Fuji exclaimed. Ryuuzaki-sensei had just drove the bus passed the brick gate covered with red and white climbing flowers, and the villa came into view.

"This- this is place is huge. This place is really huge," Momo gaped.

Ryuuzaki-sensei drove to the left, passed the water fountain and into the car. After that, everyone was instructed to get their bags, and queue up outside the bus. Once everyone has exited, and Ryuuzaki-sensei locked up the vehicle, Rika led them to the entrance. It was a huge French villa, three-storey high, and made out of bricks with climbing flowers covering the walls. It looked like the villas straight from Europe.

Rika went to the stairs at the entrance of the villa and smile widely at the rest of the tennis team. "As your host for this training camp, I welcome you to my family's villa, Cher Ami." Another round of gasps could be heard when the revelation was made.

"This villa belongs to Rika-chan?" Eiji repeated, looking back and forth from Ryuuzaki-sensei to Rika with wide eyes.

"Yes," Ryuuzaki-sensei nodded. "And so, let us thank her for her generosity, shall we?" And with that, everyone of them gave Rika a slight bow and a chorus of 'Thank you very much'. Rika blushed, and ran a hand through her hair, "Really, you didn't have to."

At that moment, the entrance door opened, and out came an old Japanese couple, which were probably in their early sixties.

"Ah, Rika-ojou, you've arrived," the old man said.

"Mou, I told you to stop calling me ojou," Rika pouted.

The old woman just laughed at that. "It really is nice to see you again, Rika-chan. You've grown so much since we last saw you."

"Of course, it's been four years since I last came here," Rika went to hug the woman. "I miss you, obaa-chan." Then, she pulled back, and went to hug the man, "I missed you too, ojii-chan."

Meanwhile, back at the regulars, Inui was scribbling the newfound data into his notebook, while Eiji whispered to Ryoma, "Rika-ojou?"

"She's the princess of her family," Ryoma answered. Eiji nodded in return, although he was still confused.

"Everyone," Rika said, as she and the old couple walked in front of them. "These are the Yamazaki couple, Yamazaki Yoji, and Yamazaki Ito. They are the caretakers of this villa ever since my father made this villa, and they live in the cottage behind this villa," Rika introduced them. "Baa-chan, jii-chan, you remember Ryoma, and Ryuuzaki-sensei. These are the Seigaku tennis team regulars," Rika said, and after that, the regulars began introducing themselves one by one.

"We're glad to have you here this summer," Yoji said. "It's been awhile since we entertained anyone here."

Tezuka nodded. "We are extremely grateful to be able to use this villa as our camp this summer."

Ito smiled. "All of you must be tired," she said. "Let's get your rooms sorted, shall we?"

A murmur of agreement was heard, and everyone went inside the villa, led by the Yamazaki couple.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I've realized in the past chapters I've paid too much attention on Rika, when the main characters were supposed to be Ryoma and Tezuka... so yeah~ Still not much TezuRyo I guess, but we'll get there gradually...ahaha *shot* Anyways, please read and review~ :D**


End file.
